Ídolos
by Phanyg
Summary: Siendo ídolos te trae buena fama inmensa y con tan solo las reglas de no debes enamorarte de nadie, que tal si rompemos esas reglas y hacemos nuestros propias reglas, teniendo vidas normales y de vez en cuando estar trabajando como ídolos u otra cosa, personas comunes y corrientes se podrán meter en la vida de estas ídolos. ¡Entren y lean! Espero les guste
1. Concierto y autografos

_**IDOLOS**_

 **Phany: Bueno lectores este será la última vez que nos veremos mientras estamos en la escuela**

 **Rose: Sera todo una pesadilla**

 **Hermine: Jajaja y nosotros no necesitamos ir, porque solo somos creaciones**

 **Drake: Felicidades por ti, esto es toda una pesadilla**

 **Rix: Hola lectores esta será la última vez que nos veremos, pero igual nos volveremos a ver algún día**

 **Rose: Jajaja que chicos bueno daremos inicio**

 **Phany: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Gils Z no me pertenece**

 **Aclaraciones: Lo que está en paréntesis son parte de la canción**

 **-Hola-dialogo**

 **\- HOLA –grito**

 **-** _ **Hola-**_ **pensamiento**

 **N/A: Interrupciones mías**

 **Mundo alterno, los personajes pueden tener cualquier personalidad**

 **Brick: Masaru**

 **Butch: Kojiro**

 **Boomer: Makoto**

 **Capitulo 1: Concierto y Autógrafos**

En una hermosa tarde el cielo despejado una chica rubia de ojos celeste cielo, corría hacia un edificio, cuando entro de una entro a un elevador disponible, toque el numero 11 y el elevador subió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando las puertas se abrieron entro a la única puerta que estaba al frente zullo

-LLEGUE-grito apenas al entrar

-Valla sí que te demoraste una eternidad, como te fue-pregunta un pelirrojo de ojos rojos como la sangre

-Bien, me aceptaron-Dice alegre

-Que bien y entonces qué quieres hacer-pregunta un azabache que tenía el pelo amarrado a una coleta alta y ojos verdes profundo

-Puedo hacer lo que sea-pregunta emocionada

-Si

-QUE ALEGRIA-grita súper feliz y los dos chicos la miraron raro

-Ahora que te pasa-pregunta el pelirrojo

-KOJIRO, MASARU Hermanos míos, podemos ir al concierto de Two Wings-dice con ojitos de cachorrito lastimado

-ARG no pongas esa cara

-Para qué queremos ir a un concierto de tus ídolos favoritas y porque no faltas por esta vez a uno de ellos

-¿¡QUE!? NO-dice casi en un grito-ME JURE NO PERDERME NINGUNO

-Porque no vas sola esta vez-dice esta vez Kojiro

-POR FAVOR-suplica aun con la carita

-ARG Que vamos a hacer alista tus cosas

-GRACIAS-la chica sale corriendo hacia su cuarto emocionada

Media hora después estaba lista al igual que sus hermanos, la chica se los llevo a arrastras y unos minutos después llegaron a la cochera sacando un Ford Mondeo negro, después de subirse Masaru comenzaba a manejar mientras podrían ver enormes carteles del grupo Two Wings eran la nueva sensación en estos tiempos, pero lo que más se le hacía curioso que todas las personas que estaban caminando por las veredas eran jóvenes que también iban a ver el nuevo concierto de Two Wings

…..

…..

En un enorme escenario, varias personas vitoreaban y gritaban un par de cosas, mientras las que estaban detras de los telones estaban de las más tranquilas, esperando que se llenara todo el escenario y le dieran las órdenes para poder entrar

-Valla sí que son populares-dice un rubio de ojos azules cobalto

-Jajaja creo que sí y hasta que por fin convencimos de que Kaoru usara falda-dice en un tono de burla una pelirroja de ojos rosa

-CALLENSE o si no quieren que me arrepienta-dice una pelinegra de ojos verdes jade

-Ok, ok pero no tienes porque ponerse así

-Oh vamos Makoto, con los 16 años que tienes no se te mete nada a la cabeza-se burla la pelirroja

-Jajaja si estoy contigo-ríe la pelinegra

-Se salvan que son chicas, que son mis hermanas y que son mayores que yo, Pero les gano por altura-dice burlonamente

-Jajaja si pero no con fuerza-presume Kaoru

-Tampoco en inteligencia-presume Momoko

-Pero ustedes a mí no en velocidad-esta vez presume Makoto

-Vale, Vale dejaremos esto para después

…..

…..

-LLEGAMOS-dice una rubia frente a un gran estadio

-WOW esto sí es enorme

-Que esperamos andando-Miyako jalo a los dos jóvenes hacia adentro esperando en la fila

Pasaron unos minutos y hasta por fin llegaron cuando le dieron los boletos, el señor que atendía les dio 3 especies de audífonos en forma de los que usan los DJ con una mini antena al costado izquierdo

-Esto se ve genial, entonces en donde nos sentamos-pregunta Masaru

-Vengan

Miyako se llevo a ambos chicos al segundo piso del estadio sentándose en primera fila

-Aquí siempre te sientas-pregunta Kojiro

-Sí, pero no se vallan a asustar por lo que pasara después

-Pasar que

Cuando preguntaron un aura recorrió todo el estado cambiándolo 100%, A un color crema con rosa y con algunas burbujas, flores y esas cosas flotando, el estadio era cerrado por lo que en la parte de arriba mostraba el rostro en negro de ambas chicas, pero lo único que tenia color era su cabello y el color de la ropa o vestido que usarian y salían el nombre del título de su grupo debajo de la imagen. Como dijo Miyako en donde estaban sentados desapareció haciendo que todo se viera invisiblemente

-Les dije por favor no se preocupen, no pasa nada las sillas todavía están tan solo la quitan para poder ver mejor-explico Miyako, mientras los otros dos chicos asentían

…..

…..

Mientras todos se estaban preparando para dar inicio al concierto, las otras dos chicas estaban en frente a dos vestidores, en el cual las dos chicas tenían unas cartas en manos y en el vestidor tenía 5 cuadrados con dibujos en el que estaba arriba esta en forma vertical con una estrella, debajo de esa habían 3 cuadros más a la izquierda había un cuadrado vertical con el dibujo de una camisa, en el del centro vertical el de una falda, en el de la derecha una bota y el ultimo que estaba debajo de esos era un cuadrado horizontal con un anillo dibujado

-¿Lista?-pregunta Momoko

-Claro, naci lista-responde Kaoru

Al poner las cartas en los respectivos cuadrados, como le decía la imagen que tenían en la parte de atrás correspondiente al dibujo de los cuadrados y al frente del cuadrado había un vestido, unas botas y algunos accesorios cuando las chicas pusieron los que iban a usar, el vestidor comenzó a abrirse mágicamente cuando se abrio completamente las chicas entraron corriendo, entrando por las cartas que habían puesto y cuando terminaron aparecieron en el escenario atreves de un portal rosa

Momoko tiene un vestido fucsia sin nada para sujetarlo, la parte de arriba rodeaba todo por encima del busto, la parte de abajo le llegaba hasta los muslos y está abierto en el centro unos cuantos metros hasta atrás y debajo del la parte del vestido, tenía una tela blanca que iba por arriba de las rodillas, tenía unos guantes del mismo color que estaban por arriba de los codos, un panty house de cuerdas transparente con unas sandalias negras con tacón y una mariposa fucsia en frente, en la cintura un cinturón con piedras, una mariposa arriba del busto del lado izquierdo, tenía el pelo amarrado a una cola de caballo y lizo y le llegaba hasta los muslos

Kaoru tenía el mismo vestido solamente que era verde puro, la rosa, guantes y todo lo demás era de color verde puro, su cabello era suelto lizo por debajo de los hombros, también saliendo por un portal rosa

…..

…..

Todos habían esperado unos minutos para que iniciara estaban muy emocionados, Miyako estaba sentada esperando que todo comenzara, mientras sus hermanos se quejaban que esto era aburrido

-Miyako, nos vamos esto es aburrido acaso nunca piensan salir-se queja Masaru

-No Masaru, nos quedamos tienes que ser más pacientes

Después que dirigieron, aparecieron por fin las dos chicas, que saludaban energéticamente a sus fans

 _ **POV DE KOJIRO**_

-HOLA FANS DE TWO WINGS-saludo una pelirroja como mi hermano y de unos extraños ojos rosas-ES UN GUSTO VOLVER A VERLOS-volvió a saludar, mientras sus fans gritaban como locos

-QUIEN ESTA LISTO PARA UNA NUEVA CANCION-dijo esta vez una pelinegra de ojos verdes como yo, en eso se escucho un griterío de sus fans, lo cual me iban a dejar sordo

-KIRA POWER COMIENZA-gritaron las dos chicas

 _ **POV NORMAL**_

La canción comenzó a sonar y apenas comenzó las dos chicas comenzaron a cantar

 _Chicas: Kanae masho! Kono yume wo  
Kanae masho! Kimi to Fly high  
Hikaru Tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa  
Habatake sora he…._

 _(Música)_

Antes de que siguieran alrededor de las 2 les salió un aura diferente. A Momoko le salió unas flores rosas pastel con algunos corazones y a Kaoru le salió unas notas de música con algunas estrellas a su alrededor.

 _Kaoru: Suki? Suki!  
Koe ni dashitara genki ni Naru_

 _Momoko: Iko? Iko!  
Saki ni matsu no wa donna sekai_

 _(Blue Sky)  
Momoko: Kimi to miteru no wa  
(Yasashisa)  
Kaoru: Wasure nai mirai  
(Blue Sky)  
Momoko: Minna no kokoro wo  
Chicas: Egao ni suru to kimeta yo_

 _Chicas:_ _Kanae masho! Kono yume wo  
Kanae masho! Kimi to Fly high  
Kirei nan da ganbaru chikara  
Kira_ _Power  
_ _Kanae masho! Kono yume wa  
_ _Shiawase he to tsuzuku,_ _Kira_ _Power  
_ _Hikaru Tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa  
Habatake sora he_

Cuando terminaron de cantar la canción seguía, el lugar lo volvió a recorrer un aura convirtiendo todo en un color rosa y con flores gigantes dibujadas en el suelo. Momoko y Kaoru cuando hacían cualquier movimiento salían flores blancas así que cada una se movió al lado opuesto y levantaron la mano derecha como si fuera un beso volador sacando flores blancas, e hicieron una pose como si fueron gatitos pero con un pie alzado. Cuando terminaron ese poder especial parte de todos los ídolos, la canción siguió sonando y ellas seguían bailando al ritmo de la canción

Ahora si cuando terminaron los gritos no se esperaron mas

-TWO WINGS SON LAS MEJORES-grito Miyako acompañada de otras personas

-Jajaja quien lo diría-dice Masaru ahora si cuando podían ver las sillas ya nada era invisible

-Miyako que era ese poder-pregunta incrédulo Kojiro

-Oh hermano mío, eso es un poder especial de los ídolos y si un ídolo no eres capaz de hacerlo es un fracaso, y bueno el que acabaste de ver era uno de los más sencillos, los especiales bueno lo hacen en competencias o algo por el estilo

-Oh valla, como sabes eso

-Se todo sobre las ídolos y mucho mas de ellas

-CHICOS NO FALTEN A LA FIRMA DE AUTOGRAFOS ESTA TARDE -dicen alegres ambas chicas retirándose

Unos minutos después todos se fueron marchando, dejando vacio el lugar dejando a unos cuantos en el estadio que no querían ni moverse, entre esos estaban Miyako, Masaru y Kojiro

-Miyako pregunta nos podrías explicar más de ellas-pregunta los dos chicos interesados

-Claro como verán Momoko Akiyama, la pelirroja que acabaron de ver-los 2 chicos asienten-Bueno ella no solamente es cantante…

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡COMO!?-Dicen sorprendidos los 2 chicos

-Exacto como lo escucharon no solo es cantante-vuelve a decir-Ella…

-Wow eso debe ser pesado

-Si demasiado pesado

-¡ME PUEDEN DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIR!-grita molesta

-Cla-Claro-dicen con una gotita estilo anime

-Bueno como dije ella no solo es cantante, ella también es modelo, también modelo de las revistas más populares y también es la chica más inteligente que nosotros 3 juntos, pero se puede decir que Masaru tiene el mismo rango de inteligencia que ella y también es la hermana mayor de sus otros dos hermanos-explica Miyako- Esta chica excita a quien con esos hermosos ojos rosas y el buen físico, tiene 17 años cumpleaños Febrero 15 y encanta a quien sea con sus características, Momoko es más seria que alegre, ella suele ser alegre de vez en cuando

-Wow esta chica es más seria que sus hermanos, porque no me sorprende-dice sarcástico Kojiro mirando a su hermano mayor

-Que me miras idiota, pero me sorprende que tal vez, tenga su mismo nivel de inteligencia

-Nada, bueno Miyako ahora háblanos de la pelinegra

-Claro, Bueno ahora esta Kaoru Akiyama la pelinegra que vieron, Es la hermana del centro y hermana menor de Momoko obviamente, ella tampoco es solamente cantante-Sus hermanos se contuvieron de gritar también-Ella también es modelo, pero no como su hermana, bueno también es aficionada al deporte, ella suele destacar mágicamente en cualquier deporte, tiene 16 años-explica-Su buen físico y ojos verdes jade puede conquistar a cualquier chico y por lo que tengo entendido a ella no le gusta ningún chico teóricamente no le importa nada que sea de amor, ella es mas…despreocupada que sus hermanos y se la pasa casi en su tiempo libre haciendo deportes con su hermano y su cumpleaños es en Julio 21 y ella es muy conocida en el deporte de futbol es admirada por las chicas y tiene a chicos futbolistas detrás de ella-finaliza

-Entonces cada uno tiene su vida, Entonces Momoko tiene mi edad y Kaoru tiene la de Kojiro, porque no me sorprende-dice Masaru poniendo sus dedos en forma pensativa

-Y que hay de su hermano-pregunta interesado Kojiro

-Bueno el, es el menor de las 2 tiene 16 años mi edad, es rubio de ojos azules, como escuche tiene pecas es más alto que las 2 chicas y es el más veloz de las 2, cumpleaños Septiembre 10 y se llama Makoto Akiyama y también se puede decir que es una celebridad como manager de sus hermanas-finaliza

-Valla hermanita a ti no se te escapa nada-dice Masaru revolviéndole el cabello

-OYE NO HAGAS ESO-dice quitándole la mano de su cabeza

-Bueno vámonos-los dos chicos salieron del estadio siendo seguidos de Miyako

Caminaron unos pasos y vieron a los 3 hermanos entrar a una limosina negra detallada mente limpia

-WOW ellos no mueren de hambre-dice Masaru subiendo al auto

-Miyako no quieres ir a la sección de autógrafos-pregunta Kojiro subiendo al auto

-Claro-Miyako también subió y siguió a la limosina

…..

…..

Después de terminar el concierto y marcharse detrás de telones, su hermano estaba felicitando a ambas chicas que estaban cansadas o tranquilas una expresión que no supo descifrar

-Chicas, están cansadas o tranquilas-se aventuro a preguntar

-Tranquilas-responden

-Chicas nos tenemos que ir, pero por ahora descansen un poco

Las 2 obedecieron y se sentaron en unas sillas cercanas, unos minutos después ahora si habían dado la orden para marcharse, salieron del estadio y se subieron a una limosina, Era enorme más grande de lo que se ve por afuera, cada uno se fue a hacer algo por separado antes de llegar a la sección de fotógrafos, pasaron unas horas y por fin llegaron, pasaron dificultada mente entre sus fans

-Bueno comenzaremos con la sección de autógrafos por favor hagan fila-anuncia Boomer con un megáfono en manos

Con tan solo parpadear había 2 filas uno para Kaoru y otro para Momoko el que tenía mas era Momoko

…..

…..

-LLEGAMOS-anuncia Miyako

-Bueno bajen, Miyako has fila en donde quiera que te firmen y nos marchamos

-Claro, deja de ser tan amargado-refunfuña formando fila en Momoko y después cuando terminara en Kaoru

Demoraron unos minutos en llegar, cuando llegaron Miyako sin pensarlo quedo muda

-¿Que te puedo firmar?-pregunta Momoko mirándola con una sonrisa

-Eh…Yo…-No podía generar palabra alguna

-Mi dulce hermana quiere saber si le podías firmar esto-se metió Masaru enseñando el cuaderno y una revista

-Claro-Momoko tomo el cuaderno y revista que tenia Masaru en manos y los comienza a firmar-Termine-afirma y les da las cosas a Miyako que estaba roja de la vergüenza

-Lo siento-se disculpo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunta aun sin saber

-Eh yo nada ya me voy

-Jajaja que chica más simpática-dice Kaoru terminando de firmar lo que Miyako le dio

-Jajaja si-dice

Miyako había salido corriendo roja hacia el auto

-Jajaja hermanita hubieras visto tu rostro-se burla Kojiro

-¡OYE! No es fácil tener a tus ídolos en frente, ustedes que van a saber tan solo suban-dice subiendo al auto mirando su revista y cuaderno como la cosa más fantástica del mundo

-Ok, Kojiro andando o te dejo atrás

Los 2 faltantes subieron al auto y Masaru emprendió viaje hacia el edificio

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Bueno lectores que les pareció**

 **Rose: Pueden escuchar la canción si la buscan aquí**

 **Aikatsu-Kira Power**

 **Ana: Búsquenlo y si le salen otro videos, pues es lo mismo son la misma canción**

 **Phany: encontraran la canción, se los aseguro**

 **Joselin: No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	2. Los no ídolos y reencuentros

_**IDOLOS**_

 **Phany: Lectores aquí les traigo el segundo cap, Lamento muchísimo la tardanza**

 **Rose: Jajajaj Ben es divertido**

 **Ben: HOLA LECTORES CUANTO TIEMPO ¿NO?**

 **Rose: Jajajaj si ahora daremos inicio al cap**

 **Phany: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Gils Z no me pertenece y algunos de Aikatsu! tampoco, solo me pertenece la trama y Misaki**

 **Aclaraciones: Esta es como el resumen de los que estaban haciendo Masaru, Kojiro y Miyako**

 **Hola-dialogo**

 **\- HOLA –grito**

 **-** _ **Hola-**_ **pensamiento**

 **N/A: Interrupciones mías**

 **Mundo alterno, los personajes pueden tener cualquier personalidad**

 **Brick: Masaru**

 **Butch: Kojiro**

 **Boomer: Makoto**

 **Capitulo 2: Los no ídolos y reencuentros**

Al día siguiente era un sábado en la tarde bastante aburrido, nadie sabía qué hacer ya todos habían hecho sus deberes, tareas y queseares, cada uno estaba tirado en un sillón aparte boqui abajo

-Alguna idea para hoy-pregunta Kojiro alzando la cabeza

-Qué tal si salimos de la casa para entretenernos afuera-sugiere Miyako

-Buena idea

-Pero no sería algo aburrido, ósea recorrer la ciudad para encontrar algo mejor que hacer

-Oh por favor Kojiro deja de quejarte

-Bien-dijo de aburrido, parándose el sillón

Cada uno fue a hacer algo diferente

…..

…..

Kojiro estaba caminando a las canchas de futbol más cercano que había cerca del edificio, cuando llego se encontró a muchos chicos en las gradas y entrada jadeantes, y algunas chicas también, pero había más chicos que chicas. Kojiro comenzó a jalonear para poder ver mejor cuando logro ver, se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con Kaoru

Kaoru estaba neutral con una sonrisa de de lado habían 5 chicos delante de ella cansados, parece como si estuvieran jugando futbol eran 5 chicos con 3 chicas y al parecer las chicas estaban ganando, hasta se escucho el sonido del silbato de terminado, cuando termino varios chicos estaban con cara de pocos amigos murmurando "Como estas chicas pudieron ganarnos" o "Cuando tenga fuerzas me las pagaran"

Kaoru estaba sudada tenía una camiseta amarrilla arremangada las mangas, con unos shorts por encima de los muslos, con un licra hasta las rodillas debajo del short, con las mangas del short arremangadas, enzima de la camisa tenía un chaleco manga corta verde manzana, tenía el pelo corto lizo por encima de los hombros

-Me podrías explicar que está pasando aquí-pregunta Kojiro mirando donde la chica estaba sentada en unas gradas aparte con los pies encima parecía como si no pasara nada

-KOJIRO AMIGO

-MISAKI-el chico bajo donde estaba Kojiro

-Kojiro que haces por aquí-pregunta Misaki un castaño de ojos chocolates

-Vine a pasar el rato-responde-Por cierto Misaki porque todos están aquí y murmuran cosas

-Vez esas chicas de allá-pregunta

-Si

-Bueno ellas, les ganaron a mas de 20 chicos, pero las que más jugo es la pelinegra de ojos verdes-dice mirando la chica, desde el punto de vista de Misaki se la quería tirar encima

\- _ella suele destacar mágicamente en cualquier deporte-_ recordó Kojiro

-Oh ya veo, entonces todos los chicos que están así es por ellas-pregunta incrédulo

-Si-dice

-Es la tercera vez que me gana-murmura un chico que estaba unos metros al lado de el

-Si ahora todos no estamos lamentando por ser vencidos por una, ¡UNA! Chica-dice dramáticamente

-Pero son tres, no una chica-dice incrédulo Kojiro

-¡YA TE LO ACABO DE DECIR!-dice molesto-¡ELLA SOLA JUGO MAS QUE LAS OTRAS DOS, POR ESO ELLA ES LA QUE SE LLEVA LA ATENCION!-grito molesto

-Oh ya veo

-Aunque se ve buena-dice calmado y de forma pervertida mirando a la chica que tomaba sus cosas para después irse

-Se puede saber qué te pasa estás enfermo o que-pregunta asqueado por la actitud de su amigo aunque en cierto modo si se veía buena

-Kojiro, cuanto años crees que tenga-pregunto el chico no quitándole la vista de encima

-Tiene 16-dijo como si nada, pero comenzó a ponerse nervioso, por como su amigo lo estaba viendo

-¿Como tú sabes eso?-pregunto acusadora mente, ¿acaso su amiga salía con ella?, ¿acaso la conocía?

-Pues…porque es mi prima-se defendió- _¡ENSERIO PRIMA!, Si ella se entera me demandara-_ pensó molesto y nervioso

-Oh ya veo, ahora que lo piensa se parecen mucho-dijo creyéndose lo dicho por su amigo

- _Me alegra que seas tan idiota-_ pensó suspirando de alivio, por suerte su amigo no lo noto

-Kojiro porque no la enfrentas-dice Misaki cambiando de tema-Eres bueno en el futbol

Antes de que siguieran hablando se les aparece alguien detrás de ellos y dice:

-Sí pero ella es mejor, tiene demasiados trofeos de futbol-explica una chica detrás de ellos que izo que se sobresaltaran

-Oye mujer no hagas eso de nuevo

-Lo siento, vengo a buscar a mi hermana, Me dejan pasar

-Claro-los otros dos le cedieron el camino para que pasara hacia donde estaba Kaoru

Cuando logro pasar se acerco a su hermana y dijo:

-Kaoru nos vamos

-Claro estos chicos son aburridos, ni siquiera me pueden ganar en un partido, prefiero jugar con Makoto-dice parándose

Su hermana tenía una gotita estilo anime su hermana nunca cambiaria

-Kaoru ese chico que esta allá-señala a Kojiro-El quiere un enfrentamiento contigo

-Claro porque no, pero ahora no ya se está haciendo tarde

-Claro, pero déjale en claro que le ganaras

-Lo hare-dice orgullosa

Las 2 pasaron al lado de Kojiro y Misaki, cuando pasaron al lado de ellos dos Kaoru le susurro algo en el odio a Kojiro que izo que se estremeciera en su puesto

-Pero que te pasa mujer no hagas eso-dice sobándose el oído donde le pasaba un escalofrió y un pequeño sonrojo adueñaba sus mejillas

Kaoru tenía una sonrisa de medio lado divertida al ver la cara de Kojiro, cuando salió por completo a unos metros estacionado se encontraba un Lamborghini blanco, en el cual Momoko conducía y Kaoru se sentaba en el co-piloto en los asientos de atrás habían revistas y varios libros nuevos y ambas partieron hacia otro lugar

-Esas mujeres no se mueren de hambre-susurro Misaki-Que afortunado será el que se case o la tenga de novia

Misaki miro a Kojiro que no le prestaba atención y sonrió con burla. Kojiro estaba mirando detenidamente el lugar en el cual se había ido Kaoru

-Kojiro cuéntame que te dijo tal belleza, creo que alcance a escuchar que iban a hacer cositas-dice burlonamente

-¡QUE!-dijo sonrojado-¡No me dijo nada de eso!-dice mirando hacia otro lado ocultando su sonrojo

-¡TE SONROJASTE!-grito sorprendido Kojiro nunca se había sonrojado desde que lo conocía aunque no estaba muy seguro-¡ESTO ES NUEVO!-volvió a gritar

-Hey cállate no es la primera vez

-Claro

-Me he sonrojado por varias cosas anterior mente

-Si-dice-Pero no por una chica-dijo pícaramente

-Hay ya cállate

…..

…..

Masaru salió de su casa sin rumbo fijo, cuando recordó que tenía que comprar libros nuevos para leer ya que había leído todos sus libros anteriormente, camino unas cuadras y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca más cercana que podía encontrar

Cuando entro como de costumbre todos estaban en silencio, entro al lugar y se encamino hacia lo más profundo de la biblioteca a buscar algún libro interesante y como de costumbre al final del pasillo siempre habían cosas de interesantes, como solía decirlo el

Camino unos segundos y comenzó a buscar algún libro interesante cuando logro encontrarlo, lo agarro y busco un lugar para sentarse, el cual encontró todos llenos menos uno en el cual solamente estaba sentada una chica con uno libros a en la mesa a su lado derecho, Camino hacia ella y le pregunto:

-¿Me puedo sentar?

La chica solamente lo miro y asintió, Masaru se sentó y miro a la chica, tenía el pelo naranja, con un moño rojo, ojos rosa, ahora que lo pensaba se parecía mucho a alguien que había conocido, se encontraba leyendo una revista sobre ídolos, en el cual estaba mirando detenidamente a un dúo con el seño fruncido

-Mizuki, Mikuru nos vemos la próxima-susurro guardando la revista y sacando una especie de celular cuadrado, rosa, cuando lo abrió en la parte de la izquierda había como una clase de espejo, con 6 bolitas rojo, rosa, verde, naranja, morado y azul alrededor del espejo, en la pantalla se encontraban algunas aplicaciones

La chica toco una aplicación y salió como una pantalla 3D que en vez de verlo en el mismo celular, lo vez afuera del celular, ahí se estaba proyectando como un discurso y atrás de las personas que estaban hablando se encontraba una pantalla que decía "Starlight" en el cual estaban hablando dos chicas con uniforme parecido a uno elegante

- _Queremos darles las gracias a todo su apoyo-_ dice una peli-morada con el pelo rizado en las puntas y ondulado arriba, ojos morados, tez blanca, tenía un uniforme azul manga larga un listón rojo como corbatín con una medalla pequeña de oro que lo tenían como broche, una falda blanca corta hasta la mitad de los muslos con unos broches dorados que lo tenían en la falda (N/A: Si no saben cómo, son como los de Miyako cuando en la serie cuando tiene en la falda una especie de broche) estaba sentada dando su discurso

- _Gracias a todos por visitarnos a cada concierto estamos muy agradecidas_ -dice una chica de piel blanca con ojos de combinación de dos colores rojo y morado, que parecía un rojo vino, tiene el pelo rubio arena con el estilo habitualmente en dos medias coletas que se mantienen con un pasador de corazón amarillo al lado izquierdo y de estrella azul a la derecha, tiene el mismo uniforme que Mizuki y está sentada a su derecha

- _Doble M dígannos a que se debe la entrevista de hoy-_ pregunto un reportero

- _Bueno estamos aquí, para un enfrentamiento ya que se está acercando "El especial de San Valentín"-_ explico la peli-morada

- _En ese caso dígannos a quien quieren enfrentar-_ pregunta una reportera

- _Ya lo decidimos y queremos enfrentar a…-_ pausa la rubia, subiendo el suspenso

- _¡TWO WINGS!-_ gritan haciendo un alboroto entre los reporteros y televidentes

Antes que dijeran otra cosa, la chica apago o quito el video cuando miro hacia delante había olvidado que esta el chico mirando la entrevista

-Nunca viste nada-dice la chica parándose

-Que era eso-pregunto

-No es de tu incumbencia-la chica parada completamente se llevo sus libros y los dejo al bibliotecario para poder llevárselos

Cuando termino salió de la biblioteca, y marco en su celular original el número de alguien

-¿ _Halo?-_ pregunta alguien desde la otra línea

-¿Makoto?-pregunto la chica

- _Si Momoko que pasa_ -pregunta

-En donde estas, tenemos que hablar-dice seriamente

- _Estoy en una sala de arte ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?_ -pregunto

-Iré a recoger a Kaoru, y después hablamos entre los tres-dice

- _Claro te espero_

La chica colgó y se encamino hacia su auto que estaba estacionado unos cuantos metros, cuando iba a abrir la puerta del auto una chica se acerco a ella y le pregunto:

-Me puedes dar tu autógrafo-pregunta inocentemente una niña rubia de ojos amarillos, piel blanca como la de un ángel era demasiado adorable para decirle "No"

-Claro-la chica firmo en el papel en el que la niña le había entregado-Toma

-Gracias-dice con una sonrisa y se va corriendo hacia su mama

-Que tierna ¿No?-pregunta una voz detrás de ella

-Me puedes dejar de seguir-dice molesta volteándose

-Porque te ¿molesto?-pregunto burlonamente

-SI, SI ME MOLESTA

-Oh…

-Hubieras dicho algo más inteligente que eso-dice subiéndose en el auto

-OYE, SOY MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU-dice indignado

-Claro, si lo fueras no te hubieras quedado callado

Masaru se estaba acercando a la puerta en la cual estaba sentada Momoko, pero ella le cerró la puerta en la cara y se fue dejándolo atrás molesto

…..

…..

Miyako caminaba hacia su club de arte, el cual estaba llegando demasiado tarde el cual ella no sabía, pero no le importaba, cuando llego se encontró con todos

-Valla Miyako llegaste tarde-dice un pelinegro de ojos azules

-¿Enserio?-pregunto

-SI, son las cuatro y media debiste de estar aquí hace media hora

-¿Por qué?

-1. Porque llegas tarde y 2. Tus ídolos favoritos acabaron de pasar por aquí-explico un chico peliblanco de ojos negros

-¡QUE! ¡NO!-grito desesperada estaba triste hubiera llegado temprano, pero no pudo su hermano no la quería llevar

-No te preocupes, llegaran algún otro día-finalizo una chica animando a Miyako

-Si

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, hubiera adelantado un poco, pero no podía**

 **Rose: Jeje si ya saben cosas de la escuela**

 **Phany: A responder reviews**

 **Ana23:** Jajaja cierto, la escuela es una pesadilla pero da inspiración, la semana entrante tengo que hacer un montón de ejercicios, Jajaja si a todos nos están regañando, nadie sabe cómo se siente ir a "esa" escuela, ponen muchos ejercicios nos leemos después Bye

 **Yeny LOL:** Oh pero que problema, tenemos que hacer algo, para poder abrirte la cuenta, o si no bueno tendrás que hacerte otra cuenta, Jajaja si, por cierto esta vez te pasare, bueno nos vemos después

 **Laura249:** Jajaja, como esclava hare tus ordenes sin protestar XD, Claro no hay problema, este cap comenzó con los verdes jajaja bueno pues, Gracias me alegra de que te encantara

 **Ruka Jimotoraku** **:** Gracias, jejeje Miyako es tierna pero a veces un poco mandona, pero esa es ella quien la puede cambiar

 **Yolotsin Xochitl** **:** No como crees yo no dejare de escribir, Ahora que lo dices tienes, razón, la historia está un poco desordenada por lo que ahora en adelante escribiré mejor para que se entienda, y creo que también debí haber escrito que cambiaria algunas cosas, por lo que ahora mismo lo he corregido, Gracias por la ayuda espero que no te haya molestado

 **Phany: Eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos**

 **Todos: NOS VEMOS**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	3. Los ídolos y reencuentros

**Hola lectores, estoy como comenzando a cambiar mis presentaciones, así como para comenzar más rápido y no tengan que leer mucho, como un mes creo sin actualizar esta historia, espero lo desfruten, y comenzare a cambiar un par de cosas, y los nombre de Brick/Masaru, Butch/Kojiro, Boomer/Makoto los iré quitando**

 **-Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **-Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Gils Z no me pertenece y algunos de Aikatsu! tampoco, solo me pertenece la trama y Misaki**

 **-Aclaraciones: esto es como el resumen del reencuentro del cap anterior, pero ahora con Momoko, Kaoru y Makoto**

 **\- Hola-dialogo**

 **-HOLA –grito**

 **-** _ **Hola-**_ **pensamiento**

 **N/A: Interrupciones mías**

 **Mundo alterno, los personajes pueden tener cualquier personalidad**

 **Brick: Masaru**

 **Butch: Kojiro**

 **Boomer: Makoto**

 **Capitulo 3: Los ídolos y reencuentros**

Al día siguiente un sábado en la tarde en una mansión, era una tarde muy atareada para estos tres jóvenes, corrían de un lado para otro, tratando de arreglar un montón de papeleos, así que decidieron tomarse un descanso por ahora, así que cada una tomo diferente rumbo, pero Momoko como buena hermana los dejo.

-Chicos a donde los dejo primero-pregunto Momoko en el asiento de piloto, tenía un jean blanco hasta arriba de las rodillas, una camisa manga larga color rosa, con una estrella blanca en el centro, unas converse blancas y su pelo iba atado a su típica coleta

-En la cancha de fut, la más cercana-dijo Kaoru peleando el asiento de copiloto con Makoto

-En mi club de arte por favor-dijo Makoto peleándose con Kaoru, Makoto tenía una camiseta azul, con unos pantalones entubados negros y unas all stars blancas

-Bueno suban rápido, Makoto dale el puesta a Kaoru, aun eres joven-regaño Momoko, Kaoru sonrió triunfante y Makoto frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos

Dejaron de pelear y se subieron al auto, Momoko emprendió el camino y los dejo primero a Kaoru, después dejo a Makoto y de ultimo ella

…..

…..

Momoko dejo a Kaoru y ella feliz de la vida, sale del auto, cuando bajo, la puerta era una puerta mariposa (N/A: Creo que se dice así, a las puertas que se abran subiendo y se cierran bajando), apenas se bajo la puerta cerró y Momoko emprendió viaje pero dejar a Makoto

Kaoru miro a la cancha, en los cuales los hombres estaban jugando un partido "amistoso", mejor dicho se estaban peleando a muerte por quien se queda con el balón, que hicieron faltas etc, entro a la cancha sentándose en las gradas, unas gradas apartadas de las mujeres que gritaban por sus novios o simplemente miraban todo aburridas, se acerco a una chica que tenía el pelo castaño, de ojos lilas, tenía una remera negra de mangas cortas, un short de jean rasgados, converse blancas con detalles lilas, una chaqueta lila abierta, su pelo estaba atado a una coleta alta y tenía más o menos 17 años

-Hola Bunny-saludo la pelinegra

-Hola Kaoru, ¿Pasando el rato?-pregunto Bunny

-Sí, has visto a Silver-pregunto

-Ah, si esta por allá-dijo señalando a una peliblanca con las puntas abiertas que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos amarillos, tenía una sudadera blanca ajustada, unos jeans ajustados hasta la mitad de los muslos y unas all stars blancas, tenía por lo menos 17 años

-¡SILVER!-llamaron las 2 chicas a su amiga peliblanca que no estaba tan lejos de ellas

-¡HOLA CHICAS!-Silver salio corriendo hacia ellas, pero un chico le puso el pie, haciendo que caiga, por lo que no paso por desapercibido

Las dos chicas, corrieron para ayudar a su amiga peliblanca que estaba tirada en el suelo

\- ¡OYE QUE TE PASA!-le reclamaron las dos chicas, ayudando a su amiga peliblanca a pararse

-Tengo asuntos pendientes con esta chica-dijo el muchacho tomando del cabello de la chica

-¡OYE!-Silver comenzó a jalonear para que la soltara

-¡DEJALA!-gritaron ambas

El muchacho le iba a pegar a ambas chicas, pero por los reflejos de Kaoru agarro el brazo del chico, tumbándolo al suelo, se posiciono en su espalda y jalo fuertemente su brazo, pero como a él no le bastaba, agarro ambos brazo y comenzó a jalarlos

-No te metas con mis amigas-le dijo muy en claro, pero al parecer a él no le importa

Kaoru lo soltó y el chico se levanto sobándose los brazos

-Mientras mi autoestima esté al tanto, yo seguiré-dijo como en forma de poesía

-Tu ¿Autoestima?-pregunto curiosa

-Si-dijo

-Tu autoestima bajaría si te gana una chica-pregunta

-Sí, no me perdonaría

-Bueno que tal un partido de futbol, 3 contra 3 y solamente 1 gol-propuso Kaoru decidida

-mmm…Trato-dijo y silbo, detrás del aparecieron otros 2 igual a el

-Ellos son Jamir, Damir y yo soy Samir-se presento

-Soy Kaoru, ella es Silver-señalo a la peliblanca-y ella es Bunny-señalo a la castaña

-¡OIGAN TODOS, DUELO DE FUTBOL!-grito Samir

Todos prestaron atención en el discurso que daría

-Esta chica de aquí-señalo a Kaoru- me ha propuesto a mí, El rey del futbol a un partido de futbol-dijo todos comenzaron a reírse incluso el

Todos los que estaban pasando por ahí sea, niño, adulto, joven, mujer se posicionaban para ver, los 6 pasaron a la cancha y se posicionaron

-¡QUE EL PARTIDO COMIENCE!-el árbitro silbo dando por iniciado el partido

Como siempre en todos los partidos que Kaoru daba, fue la primera en quitar el balón, se la paso a Silver ya que ella estaba rodeada por Samir, pero para su sorpresa Jamir le quito el balón a Silver, por suerte estaba Bunny y le detuvo el balón a Jamir antes de que diera en la portería, Bunny le lanzo el balón a Silver y corrió rápidamente hacia la portería, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con Jamir, que rápidamente antes de que le quitara el balón se lo dio a Kaoru, que por reflejos y velocidad, metió el gol

-¡GOL!-gritaron todos

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-lloriqueo Samir

-Mejor suerte la próxima y además deviste poner a tus hermanos en la posición que deben, como mis amigas son buenas en diferentes cosas, tengo buenas posiciones para ellas y mira ganamos-le explico, regaño y presumió Kaoru todo en una sola oración

-¡ESTO NO QUEDA ASI!, ¡Quiero la revancha!-pidió molesto el muchacho

-Lo siento, pero la revancha solo lo tienen los perdedores-dijo- Y como tu titulo era, "el rey del futbol", te desheredo y yo ahora soy la "reina del futbol"-se auto nombro-pero solo cuando no están mis amigas, cuando ellas están llámennos "Las reinas del futbol"

-¡QUEEEE!-Grito molesto y sorprendido

-Como lo escuchaste amigo

-¡QUIERO INTENTAR!-grito el amigo de Butch (N/A: sabrán quien en el cap anterior)

-Oh valla esto será interesante-dijeron las tres chicas a la vez

-Ven, busca a tu equipo-dijo Kaoru

Mizaki llamo a sus amigos, en los cuales estaban un pelinegro de unos 18 años de ojos azules y un rubio de ojos grises de unos 16 años

El partido, comenzó como cualquier otro, menos brutal que el anterior y a decir verdad metían los goles muy fácil mente, pasaron los minutos y el partido termino, todos volvieron a estar sorprendidos

-¡EL GRUPO DE LAS CHICAS GANAN!-gritaron las chicas que estaban en las gradas

Todos comenzaron a apuntarse para ganar, pero simplemente no podían, el grupo de Kaoru arrasaba con todos, dejando en claro que si son "las reinas del futbol". Minutos después comenzaron a llegar mas y mas, personas simplemente para ver o para jugar, hasta que todos se rindieron y dieron por terminado todas los partidos, en los cuales ellos no quieren estar por cansados y por su baja autoestima

Las tres chicas se sentaron en las gradas apartadas de los demás, hablaban, reían como personas normales, después miraron la hora que era y ya era tardísimo eran las 5 de la tarde y el cielo comenzó a tener un color rojizo anaranjado

-Nos vemos en otra ocasión Kaoru, cuando no estés ocupada-dijeron las dos chicas quienes se despedían

-Nos vemos-Kaoru tomaba agua, como si su vida dependiera de ello, esperando a que llegara su hermana

Minutos después llego Momoko, hacia ella quien se veía sonriente

-Kaoru nos vamos

-Claro estos chicos son aburridos, ni siquiera me pueden ganar en un partido, prefiero jugar con Makoto-dice parándose

Su hermana tenía una gotita estilo anime su hermana nunca cambiaria

-Kaoru ese chico que esta allá-señala a Kojiro-El quiere un enfrentamiento contigo

-Claro porque no, pero ahora no ya se está haciendo tarde

-Claro, pero déjale en claro que le ganaras

-Lo hare-dice orgullosa

Las 2 pasaron al lado de Kojiro y Misaki, cuando pasaron al lado de ellos dos Kaoru le susurro algo en el odio a Kojiro que izo que se estremeciera en su puesto

-Te veo mañana en tu casa solo-le susurro haciendo que se sonroje fuertemente, mal pensando algunas cosas

-Pero que te pasa mujer no hagas eso-dice sobándose el oído donde le pasaba un escalofrió y un gran sonrojo adueñaba sus mejillas

Kaoru tenía una sonrisa de medio lado divertida al ver la cara de Kojiro, cuando salió por completo a unos metros estacionado se encontraba un Lamborghini blanco, en el cual Momoko conducía y Kaoru se sentaba en el co-piloto en los asientos de atrás habían revistas y varios libros nuevos y ambas partieron hacia otro lugar

-Esas mujeres no se mueren de hambre-escucharon ambas chicas

Ambas partieron del lugar en busca de Makoto

…..

…..

Momoko después de dejar a sus dos hermanos decidió ir a la biblioteca en el cual podía relajarse y concentrarse más y tal vez leer nuevos libros, aunque a ella se los regalaban, llego a la biblioteca más cercana y se dirigió al final del pasillo, en el cual no había mucha gente, mejor dicho no había nadie

Busco unos libros y se sentó en la mesa en el cual estaba, cerca de donde estaba, saco su celular idol, y comenzó a buscar unas cosas, en una página que los fanáticos de las ídolos podían usar para poder animar o decir un comentario de algo, cualquiera podía usarla

Busco su cuenta y comenzó a leer los comentarios, como les encantaba sus fans la animaban cuando estaba estresada o deprimida, sintió su celular idol vibrar, salió de la pagina que estaba y busco otra aplicación que estaba en ese pequeño celular, decía

-"Inscripciones para el especial de San Valentín"- Dudo un poco, tenía que preguntarle primero a Kaoru si quería entrar para poder inscribirse

Paso unos minutos y volvió a sonar decía, esta vez era un mensaje de la directora

-"Momoko, Kaoru, Ichigo, Ran, Aoi, Mitsuki, Mikuru , las quiero ver mañana temprano en mi oficina"- leyó luego se lo diría a Kaoru

Una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Me puedo sentar?

Momoko lo mira por unos segundos y luego asiente, lo había visto antes, dejo de mirarlo y comenzó a mirar su celular idol, al parecer el muchacho estaba un poco incomodo, pero a Momoko no le importo mucho, se concentro a leer una reviste sobre ídolos, en el cual estaba mirando detenidamente a un dúo con el seño fruncido

-Mizuki, Mikuru nos vemos la próxima-susurro guardando la revista (N/A: Estoy casi poniendo las mismas escenas que las del cap anterior)

Momoko toco una aplicación y salió como una pantalla 3D que en vez de verlo en el mismo celular, lo vez afuera del celular, ahí se estaba proyectando como un discurso y atrás de las personas que estaban hablando se encontraba una pantalla que decía "Starlight" en el cual estaban hablando dos chicas con uniforme parecido a uno elegante

- _Queremos darles las gracias a todo su apoyo-_ dice una peli-morada con el pelo rizado en las puntas y ondulado arriba, ojos morados, tez blanca, tenía un uniforme azul manga larga un listón rojo como corbatín con una medalla pequeña de oro que lo tenían como broche, una falda blanca corta hasta la mitad de los muslos con unos broches dorados que lo tenían en la falda (N/A: Si no saben cómo, son como los de Miyako cuando en la serie cuando tiene en la falda una especie de broche) estaba sentada dando su discurso

- _Gracias a todos por visitarnos a cada concierto estamos muy agradecidas_ -dice una chica de piel blanca con ojos de combinación de dos colores rojo y morado, que parecía un rojo vino, tiene el pelo rubio arena con el estilo habitualmente en dos medias coletas que se mantienen con un pasador de corazón amarillo al lado izquierdo y de estrella azul a la derecha, tiene el mismo uniforme que Mizuki y está sentada a su derecha

- _Doble M dígannos a que se debe la entrevista de hoy-_ pregunto un reportero

- _Bueno estamos aquí, para un enfrentamiento ya que se está acercando "El especial de San Valentín"-_ explico la peli-morada

- _En ese caso dígannos a quien quieren enfrentar-_ pregunta una reportera

- _Ya lo decidimos y queremos enfrentar a…-_ pausa la rubia, subiendo el suspenso

- _¡TWO WINGS!-_ gritan haciendo un alboroto entre los reporteros y televidentes

Antes de que dijera otra cosa, Momoko apago el celular, cuando se percato que el muchacho la miraba fijamente sin tocar que tenia fuertemente el ceño fruncido

-Nunca viste nada-dice la chica parándose

-Que era eso-pregunto

-No es de tu incumbencia-la chica parada completamente se llevo sus libros y los dejo al bibliotecario para poder llevárselos

Cuando termino salió de la biblioteca, y marco en su celular original el número de alguien

-¿ _Halo?-_ pregunta alguien desde la otra línea

-¿Makoto?-pregunto la chica

- _Si Momoko que pasa_ -pregunta

-En donde estas, tenemos que hablar-dice seriamente

- _Estoy en una sala de arte ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?_ -pregunto

-Iré a recoger a Kaoru, y después hablamos entre los tres-dice

- _Claro te espero_

Momoko colgó y se encamino hacia su auto que estaba estacionado unos cuantos metros, cuando iba a abrir la puerta del auto una chica se acerco a ella y le pregunto:

-Me puedes dar tu autógrafo-pregunta inocentemente una niña rubia de ojos amarillos, piel blanca como la de un ángel era demasiado adorable para decirle "No"

-Claro-la chica firmo en el papel en el que la niña le había entregado-Toma

-Gracias-dice con una sonrisa y se va corriendo hacia su mama

-Que tierna ¿No?-pregunta una voz detrás de ella

-Me puedes dejar de seguir-dice molesta volteándose

-Porque te ¿molesto?-pregunto burlonamente

-SI, SI ME MOLESTA

-Oh…

-Hubieras dicho algo más inteligente que eso-dice subiéndose en el auto

-OYE, SOY MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU-dice indignado

-Claro, si lo fueras no te hubieras quedado callado

Masaru se estaba acercando a la puerta en la cual estaba sentada Momoko, pero ella le cerró la puerta en la cara y se fue dejándolo atrás molesto

…..

…..

Makoto bajo del auto normal mente, como si nada, se metió en una tienda de arte, cuando entro lo recibieron cordial mente

-Makoto hasta que por fin llegas-dijo su amigo

-Sí, tengo una mala noticia-dijo tristemente

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto una chica-Si es sobre relaciones amorosas cuenta conmigo-dijo la chica levantando un pulgar

-No es sobre eso-dijo

-Entonces que es-preguntaron con miedo a su respuesta

-Dejare el club-dijo finalmente

-¡QUEE!-gritaron sorprendidos y tristes

-Si ahora que tengo una edad más avanzada, estoy más ocupado ahora-dijo

-Nooo, no te vayas-lloriquearon

-Nos vemos la próxima mi hermana vino por mi-dijo saliendo del salón, no sin antes llevarse sus pertenencias

Makoto salió con sus cosas y se subió al auto dejando sus cosas en el maletero, y subiéndose otra vez atrás ya que Kaoru le encantaba estar delante

-Entonces de que querías hablar-pregunto su hermana pelinegra

-Es sobre…

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Bueno eso fue todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por ahora a responder reviews**

 **Ana23:** Si, lamentablemente sí, pero que importa, lo hará de nuevo, no quiero ser mala, pero creo que si lo hará, Claro lo harán ser cruzaran, pero en forma de sorpresa, nos leemos después Bye

 **Yeny LOL:** Felicidades, aunque no quería saberlo XD, Obviamente tienen que tener rivales, para nada deben de ser ídolos todo ídolo tiene rival, Si, creo que si aparecerán solo espera unos caps mas, como se te nota si vas a estar feliz, nos leemos después Bye

 **Loca de remate:** Claro, los roces ya estarían, Si los que pelean se quieren, jejeje en ese ejemplo están Kaoru y Kojiro/Butch XD, Si lo verá en otra ocasión, nos vemos Bye

 **Bueno eso fueron todos los reviews, espero que les haya gustado el cap, nos vemos**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	4. Sere una idol

**Lo siento lectores, sé que tengo más historias que actualizar, pero tengo más ideas para esta historia, creo que esta será la historia con mas caps, es que tengo muchísimas ideas para esta historia, desde ahora comenzare a escribir en una libreta, cuaderno o como quieran decirle, esto sí lo están leyendo lo escribí en un cuaderno viejo que ya no uso, para que lo tuviera para poder subirlo, pero está incompleto, por cierto lamento hacerlos esperar, como saben yo solo subo los sábados y viernes, y además no tenía mucho tiempo, saque mi tiempo para estar con ustedes, espero les guste**

 **-Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **-Diclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z y algunos de Aikatsu! no me pertenecen, solo la trama y algunos que otros &  
personajes, y tal vez agregue otro anime a esta historia**

 **-Hola- dialogo**

 **-HOLA- grito**

 **-** _ **Hola-**_ **pensamiento**

 **Mundo alterno los personajes pueden tener cualquier personalidad**

 **Brick: Masaru**

 **Butch: Kojiro**

 **Boomer: Makoto**

 **Capitulo 4: Seré una ídol**

Desde que se habían montado al auto, Momoko se mantuvo un rato en silencio desesperando mas a sus hermanos, que la veían impacientes, tomo una bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó lentamente

-Pasan dos cosas- dijo por fin

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- preguntaron sus dos hermanos curiosos

-Bueno 1. Mizuki nos denomino al "Especial de San Valentín" que faltan algunas semanas para que pase (N/A: el san Valentín en Japón se celebra el 14 de Marzo)-dijo- 2. La directora quiere hablar con nosotras-dijo ella aun manejando

-¿Enserio como sabes eso?- pregunto Makoto

-Kaoru búscalo en los mensajes privados que encontraras el mensaje de la directora

Kaoru comenzó a buscarlo por la curiosidad y lo encontró decía "Momoko, Kaoru, Ichigo, Ran, Aoi, Mitsuki y Mikuru las quiero ver mañana temprano en mi oficina"

-Kaoru ¿Qué dice?-pregunto Makoto ya que era el único que no entendía que pasaba

-Mira- le enseño lo que decía

Comenzó a leer un tanto curioso del cual la directora las querías ver

-Entonces si ya leíste la nota, busca en donde están las entrevistas y mira la entrevista de Mitsuki y Mikuru- dijo Momoko que aun estaba manejando

Izo caso y lo busco, comenzó a ver o escuchar y su vista se horrorizo

-¡No quiero entrar!- soltó a escuchar la entrevista

-Tenemos que Kaoru, nos nominaron- dijo igual de molesta que Kaoru

-Ya no quiero hablar de nada- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Chicas cálmense ¿Quieren?- pregunto tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente

Los dos solo pudieron asentir y no hablaban de nada, Makoto estaba un tanto incomodo por el ambiente que se había creado así que prefirió no decir nada y quedarse callado, el ambiente poco a poco se fue calmando, pero aun se mantenía, ya que Kaoru se había dormido y Momoko aun estaba despierta ya que estaba manejando

...

...

Todos habían llegado a la casa en diferentes segundos, el primero en llegar fue Masaru, luego Miyako y de ultimo Kojiro el cual estaba distraído por lo que le dijo la morena

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Kojiro al entrar y ver a todos sus hermanos tirados en diferentes sillones

-Me encontré con la pelirroja, ¿Cómo se llamaba?- pensó- Ah, ya se, Momoko- dijo, Miyako lo vio sorprendida

-Y yo a la pelinegra y a la pelirroja juntas- dijo Kojiro- Momoko estaba recogiendo a Kaoru- dijo omitiendo que tenía que ver a Kaoru

-¡QUEEEEEEE!- grito sorprendida y decepcionada

-Sí, lo que escuchaste- le contesto su hermano pelirrojo antes de que dijera otra palabra

-Bien, iré a ver televisión- dijo cabizbaja

Fue directamente a la sala para ver la tv, comenzó a buscar en la tv su programa favorito que era: El de los ídolos, cuando vio sus ojos tenían un brillo como el de los niños cuando tienen un regalo de navidad

-¡HERMANOS!- grito dándole un enorme susto a sus hermanos que estaban a su lado

-Oye no grites-dijeron sus dos hermanos sobándose los oídos

-¡HERMANOS!-volvió a gritar-¡HERMANOS!- cada vez aumentaba de tono

-¡QUE!- dijeron sin paciencia aturdidos

-Me inscribiré para ser una idol- dijo ella emocionada

-¡QUEEEEEE!- gritaron sorprendidos, hasta se escuchaba en todo el departamento y los que estaban hay o cerca comenzaron a quejarse, para que hicieran silencio

-¿Estás loca o qué?- pregunto Brick

-¿Qué? No

-¿Entonces?

-Solo miren, la televisión- dijo mirando la tv junto con sus hermanos

(Antes en la televisión)

-Directora Orihime, a que se debe esta reunión- pregunto un reportero

-Lo que pasa…es que en nuestra escuela necesito más estudiantes, inspiradas a ser ídolos- una señora de por lo menos 29 años joven, cabello castaño rizado y ojos azules con las estudiantes ya antes mencionadas sentadas en una enorme mesa delante de los reportes y la directora estaba de pies como siempre

-A que ídolos podría necesitar o sorprendernos en Starlight- pregunto otro reportero

-Necesitamos ídolos que no se rindan ante nada- dijo seriamente pero con una sonrisa y la mano en la barbilla de manera pensativa con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza abajo

-Y para que están nuestras grandes ídolos ¿aquí?- pregunto otro reportero

-Ah, a eso venia…Ellas están aquí porque serán las jueces de quien elija a las ídolos faltan otros ídolos que también serán jueces- explico

Al decir eso comenzaron a esparcirse los murmullos

-Ellos son…- redobles de tambores

-¿Ellos?- se preguntaron las chicas

-Makoto Akiyama, Zero Kentsu y Noah Morebucks- presento la directora

-¿Morebucks?- Momoko y Kaoru al decir eso le dio un dolor de cabeza

-Como pueden ver estos chicos también serán jueces, pero ayudaran a nuestras chicas a elegir a nuestras ídolos, irán primero a la ciudad de Osaka, y de ultimo a la ciudad de Tokio en donde estamos ahora mismo, así que Osaka vallan preparándose- dijo feliz, pero a la vez seria

(Fuera de la tv)

-¿Enserio quieres ser unas de ellas?- pregunto Kojiro

-Más que nada en el mundo

-Espérennos en los escenarios, no todos pueden ser ídolos así que den su mejor esfuerzo para no quedar atrás-dijo Ichigo tiene el pelo rubio y largo que llega hasta la cintura, con flequillo, y también una cinta roja con un gran lazo rojo en el pelo y ojos color fucsia

-¡Hermanos quiero ser una ídolo!- dijo en forma de suplica

-No hay quien te detenga- negó Masaru

-Serás una ídolo- dijo Kojiro

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!- grito abrazando a sus hermanos y corriendo a su cuarto

…..

…..

Después del programa de la televisión los 10 chicos que estaban, comenzaron a retirarse para ir a su propia ciudad o casa

-Morebucks ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Momoko seriamente

-Momoko querida tan seria como siempre, como ya escuchaste, soy amigo de tu hermano y de tu primo y también el tercer ídolo chico, pero igual y como sabes las acompañare a seleccionar su futuras idols- dijo superiormente

-¿Por qué eres su amigo?- Le pregunto Kaoru a Makoto y a Zero

Ellos solamente se encogieron y antes de que se fueran a la camioneta (N/A: ese tipo Hippie) vieron como Noah se estaba tratando de hacerle algo indebido a Momoko y ella estaba hablando con Ichigo

-Sabes que si cometes algo indebido te podemos sacar, y no creo que a nadie le importe- dijo Makoto en un tono sobre protector- y además no te acerques a mis hermanas

-Oh Makoto el único chico aparte de mi, con dos hermanas, además pongamos un ejemplo y las chicas con la cual estoy son solamente mis hermanas

-¿Qué clase de ejemplo?- pregunto Makoto

-Imagínate esto, si estas con Kaoru y Momoko está haciendo unas cosas, tu no sabrás si le hago algo a Momoko- dijo con una mirada pica a Momoko- o puedo ser lo contrario puedo estar con Kaoru y tu tampoco sabrás- dijo esta vez mirando a Kaoru

-Oye, ¿Te quedas?- pregunto Zero

-Oigan no me dejen hablando solo- dijo corriendo hacia donde estaba la camioneta de los tíos de Momoko

-Bueno suban que los dejo- dijo Momoko en el asiento de piloto

-¡ARRANCA!- dijeron los demás que estaban en la camioneta con Noah afuera

-Entonces allá vamos- dijo comenzando a manejar

-¡ESPERENME!

Momoko solo lo ignoro y subió el volumen de la música que era: Blank space de Taylor Swift. Estaban cada uno en sus pensamientos hasta que escucharon algunos golpes en la ventana, Momoko paro bruscamente haciendo que todos se fueran para delante chocándose con los sillones de al frente

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES ALLI AFUERA!?- pregunto molesta

-Dile a tus hermanos

-Para la próxima no hagas eso- dijo Kaoru

-Ahhh Kaoru se preocupa por mi- dijo acercándose a Kaoru que estaba de Co-piloto

-Aparte de mi/de mi hermana/de mi prima/de mi sobrina- dijeron todos apartando a Noah

Todos apartaron a Noah y siguieron manejando y todos lo fulminaban con la mirada, Momoko aunque manejara lo veía desde el retrovisor

El resto del camino Noah se la paso quejándose de todo, era totalmente insoportable, Momoko se canso y paro la camioneta en algún lugar en donde se pueda estacionar, cambio de puesto con Jorge que era uno de sus tíos, y Kaoru cambio con Sarah que es una de sus tías

Cada una se sentó en una ventana a parte y Noah en el maletero para que no molestara

-Bueno partimos de nuevo iremos a la ciudad de Osaka-dijo Sarah

-Ok, tía no creo que soportare mas a Noah- dijo Kaoru- Le puedo dar un golpe para que se calle

-No te preocupes, querida, pronto se callara

-Mama eso es una mentira desde que lo conocemos tanto que cuando tratábamos de callararlo, no lo hacía- dijo Zero

-Eso es cierto tía, al parecer Aoi, Ichigo y Ran lo ignoran-dijo Makoto

-Vez tía, ellos están de acuerdo- dijo Kaoru

\- Ahora que lo pienso, Aoi, Ichigo y Ran no han dicho nada desde que nos hemos subido-dijo Momoko

-Ah ellas están durmiendo desde que se subieron- contesto Jorge

-Si tienen mucho trabajo como ustedes, deben descansar para no dormirse cuando estén eligiendo a su nueva compañera idol- aconsejo Sarah

Siguieron el viaje, mientras con el consejo de Sarah durmieron durante el viaje, tienen que tener mucha energía para poder elegir a sus nuevas compañeras

…..

…..

En el cuarto de Miyako se vio que tenia la música medio alta y estaba cantando y bailando a la vez (N/A: La siguiente canción es la que todas las ídolos principiantes cantan se llama: Idol Activity y escribiré la versión corta)

 _Saa! Ikou, hikaru mirai he  
Hora, Yume wo tsurete  
POKEETO ni hitotsu, yuuki ni girishime  
Hashiri dashita ano michi  
Shiroi yi shatsu kase habiki  
Toberu yo doko made mo  
Tama ni wa nakimushi no kumo  
Taujou ga waraitobatsu  
Nakama datte toki ni wa_

-Perfecto- dijeron sus hermanos desde el marco de la puerta

-No lo creo, Creo que no lograre entrar- dijo cabizbaja

-Si no te aceptan por lo menos lo intentaste y además ya eres una campeona para nosotros

-Gracias hermanos, por eso los quiero

…..

…..

Durante horas de viaje y siestas llegaron por fin a Osaka, fueron al primer escenario en el que estarían todas las que soñaban ser ídolos, pero eso no era una tarea fácil

-Bueno ya estamos llegando-aseguro Jorge

Nadie le respondió al parecer todos estaban dormidos incluyendo Noah que se había callado desde hace buen rato, solo sonrió, con una sonrisa de sinceridad o de amabilidad y siguió manejando, como quería a su hijo y a sus sobrinos, siguió manejando hasta que por fin llego al gran estadio de Osaka, comenzó a buscar estacionamiento para ellos, pero al parecer tenían una reservación, se estaciono y apago el auto

-Despierten holgazanes que ya llegamos

Comenzaron a levantarse poco a poco, los que más habían dormido fueron Ichigo, Aoi y Ran que fueron las primeras en despertarse tenían muchas energías

-Bien llegamos, es hora de que vallamos- dijo Ichigo entusiasmada

-Sí pero…-dijo Aoi una peli-azul, con una coleta de caballo amarrado a un costado, de ojos azules, con el mismo uniforme que todas

-¿No hay que despertarlos primero?- secundo Ran una castaña con el pelo largo hasta debajo de la cadera y ojos color morado

-Oh si- Puede que Ichigo fuera del estilo "Moe", saco unas de las cornetas, que usan para celebrar un gol, lo sonó fuertemente que despertó de un golpe a todos

-¡OYE CASI ME DAS UN PARO CARDIACO!- se quejo Kaoru tocándose el corazón que sonaba rápidamente

\- Lo siento, pero ya hemos llegado

Todos miraron a su alrededor y era verdad ya habían llegado, bajaron de la camioneta y apenas bajaron algunos se estiraron o otros sacaron a Noah del maletero

-Hasta que por fin, ya me estaba doliendo la espalda allá dentro- dijo tronándose la espalda

-Chicos, no querrán llegar tarde, por lo que apuremos no

-HAI

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la entrada en donde estaban todos sus fans tanto chicas, como chicos gritando y algunos querían pasarse de las rayas de la seguridad para acercarse a uno o una de sus fans

-Sí que está loco allí afuera- comento Makoto

-Sí, bueno chicos siéntense allí, frente suyo habrá unos papeles de las chicas con ese sueño y su número, al lado tendrán algo que dice, "Fuera" y "Dentro", tendrán que estar de acuerdo y poner esos sellos se los encargo a ustedes- Explico Sarah

Ellos simplemente asintieron y se sentaron en donde le habían asignado, y para la buena suerte de las chicas es que es ese escenario no participarían tantas chicas, por lo que podían terminar un poco más rápido, pero los que iban a participar eran 200 chicas y apenas tenían que ir a los otros escenarios

-La #1 pase por favor- pidió Momoko

La chica era una pelinegra, con ojos castaños que caminaba tímidamente hacia en frente del escenario

-Dinos cuál es tu nombre- dijo Makoto

-Soy Tatsumi Mamoto- se presento la chica

-Bien Tatsumi, alguna razón la cual quisiste entrar- pregunto Noah, se había puesto serio

-Sí, quiero ser como ustedes chicas- dijo ella

-Bien, pero no simplemente tienes que entrar a algún lugar para ser iguales a otras personas sino que también debes de tener una razón validad para poder entrar- dijo Kaoru seriamente

-Tendré eso en cuenta

-Bueno quieres cantar en una plataforma o en el escenario- pregunto Ichigo

-En el escenario si no es mucho pedir

-No te preocupes, puedes cantar

-¡Música!

 _Saa!...Mirai he  
Hora, yume wo tsurete  
Pokeeto…Hitotsu, yuuki no ginishime_

Estaba tan nerviosa que rompió a llanto, al parecer se le olvido parte de la canción, estaba tirada en el suelo llorando porque no podía y estaba nerviosa

-Si no puedes seguir puedes retirarte, para la próxima queremos verte con mas valentía, ¡BUEN ESFUERZO!- dijeron las chicas dándole ánimos a Tatsumi

-Gracias, snif- dijo entre llantos, se paro y se fue a donde estaba antes

-Numero 2 pase por favor-dijo Zero

Así se le pasaron llamando y llamando cuando las 200 chicas pasaron y dieron su presentación, cuando terminaron las 200 chicas se pararon en el escenario esperando la respuesta de las jueces

-Bien, que felicitar a todas, pero a la vez estoy decepcionada, pero suerte para la próxima, espero que se esfuercen- dijo Zero

-La #15, #57, #74, #53, #200, #46, #23, #87, #65, #43, #11, #2, #66, #98, #16- nombro Makoto

-Bueno estas nominadas, les abrimos las puertas a la academia "Starlight" espero que la pasen bien

-Sí y que la próxima sean más chicas seleccionadas, porque por ahora fueron 15, y de 200-15 =185- dijo Momoko

-¡WOW!, 185 chicas no pudieron pasar y tantas que eran, bueno espero su rendimiento para el próximo año, nos vemos en otra ocasión, no dejen de seguirnos- dijo Noah

Las que lograron pasar estaban llorando o saltando de la felicidad, mientras que las que no pasaron lloraban, pobre de ellas, nuestros queridos chicos se marcharon y fueron a la siguiente ciudad que era la de Kioto

-Buen trabajo chicos, pero intenten ser menos duros con ellos- dijo su tío

-No podemos, bueno si podemos, pero ellos tienen que aprender de las malas, o de las buenas, estoy feliz por las que pasaron, pero las que no pasaron espero su rendimiento el años que viene, sé que no me decepcionaran- explico Momoko

-Hermana, ¿Acaso guardaste ese discurso?-pregunto Kaoru

-No, pero bueno vamos a Kioto

…..

…..

Miyako con ese ardiente entrenamiento que tuvo, se sentó a descansar en la sala, prendió la tv y vio el canal en donde las ídolos ya estaban en Osaka evaluando a las chicas, cuando terminaron los resultados, nombraron a muy pocas chicas, lo cual ella se horrorizo, su mente comenzó a decirle que no iba a lograr pasar

-Solamente nombraron a 15 personas, y eran 200- dijo en forma de trauma- No, no creo que vaya a pasar, no voy a pasar

-Miyako cálmate que si lo lograras, solamente es el estrés, respira profundo y suéltalo, recuerda que siempre estarás con nosotros

-Hermanos hay reglas que ustedes no saben- dijo ella en forma seria

-Que clases de cosas- pregunto Masaru

-Si eres una idol, el amor está prohibido para ti, solamente te puedes enamorar de chicos que son ídolos, TODOS los ídolos tienen las mismas reglas, pero más las chicas, para su protección

-¿Y eso qué?-preguntaron confusos

-Vamos a suponer, Que a Masaru le gusta Momoko y ella es una idol y Masaru no, lo cual ellos no podrían estar juntos, sería como un amor platónico- explico y Masaru se puso rojo como tomate- O tal vez a Kojiro le guste Kaoru y ella es una idol y Kojiro no, otro amor platónico- explico ahora poniendo rojo a Kojiro

-Pero, Si ustedes se vuelven ídolos mágicamente, si pueden estar con ellas, lo cual no es muy probable que se vuelvan ídolos mágicamente, solo puedes ser un ídolo si eres de una familia idol o una familia rica, Así que "TwoWings" y "The Kings" son de familias ricas e ídolos, pero Momoko, Kaoru y Makoto son hermanos, pero Zero es su primo, Ellos son ambas familias, Aoi y Ichigo son amigas y ellas son ídolos seleccionadas, Ran es una idol de una familia rica, y Noah junto a sus hermanos, Himeko y Miko Morebucks son de una familia rica

-Porque haces ejemplos con nosotros- pregunto Masaru rojo tapándose con su gorra- Además que historia mas compleja

-Mmm…Porque ustedes me recuerdan mucho a ellas y Pues...Si esa sería la historia de cómo volvernos o ser una idol, además los que nacen de familias ídolos, tienen que ser ídolos obligatoriamente

-No, nos confundas- dijo Kojiro- No me enamorare de una idol, ni seré un idol

-Claro, si tú lo dices

-Si dices eso, te paso todo lo opuesto, terminas enamorándote de una idol- dijo Miyako seriamente- pero quien sabe quien, podría ser cualquiera

Kojiro se quedo callado unos minutos, haciendo que sus hermanos lo vieran de forma curiosa

-Nos estas ocultando algo- dijeron haciendo que sudara frio

-Quien yo, no, claro que no

-Claro que si, y quiera saber que es- exigió Masaru

-No diré nada, ya que no me pasa nada

-Mmm…

-¿Por qué ese mmm…?

-No por nada- dijeron al unisonó-¡DINOS QUE TE PASA!- gritaron para después comenzar a zarandearlo

-Ok, les diré pero dejen de zarandearme, que me siento mareado

-Ok

-Lo que pasa es que, tengo un duelo de futbol con Kaoru, para hoy, pero al parecer tiene planes para hoy, y para el resto de los siguientes días- dijo un poco mareado

-¡Tenias un partido y no nos dijiste!- gritaron sus hermanos

-Si, además no tienen que gritar en todo- dijo tapándose los oídos

-Claro, perdónanos

-Lo hare porque son mis hermanos, pero el par…- no termino la frase porque el timbre había sonado

-Alguien toca-dijeron los tres

Se acercaron lentamente a la puerta para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que, dos hombres corpulentos en traje de negro (N/A: ese típico traje de "Hombres de negro", y una mujer que también estaba vestida de negro

-Necesito que vengan conmigo, no es necesario resistirse- dijo la señora seriamente, era rubia, piel blanca, tenía unas gafas de sol negros, su traje negro y de unos 26 años

-Cla- Claro- dijeron un poco intimidados

…..

…..

Llegaron al escenario de Kioto, y al parecer clasificaron mas chicas que al parecer eran también 200, y clarificaron 25 chicas por ahora tenían 40 ídolos dentro de "Starlight"

-Valla hasta que por fin clasifican más

-Sí, pero ya son las 2 de la tarde, vamos a Tokio, para descansar y luego iremos al último escenario de Tokio, nos vemos

-Momoko, Makoto, iré con Kojiro, Momoko recuerda que me enfrente

-Es cierto, hoy le dedicaste un duelo

-Sí, entonces… ¿me dejan ir?

-Claro Kaoru, ya que es tu le prometiste ese duelo

-¡Gracias!, Tío Jorge déjeme en el departamento "Raire" (N/A: raro nombre ¿Cierto?)- pidió Kaoru

-Claro querida

 **.**

 **Como dije lo cambiare, y si quieren saber más de lo que pasara en el siguiente cap, no olviden seguirnos y dejar sus reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente cap y ahora a responder reviews**

 **Yeny LOL:** No eres tú, es que es verdad este el cap anterior era el más largo que el anterior, que alegra de que te halla encantado, nos leemos después BYE

 **Ana23:** No te preocupes, que a mí también me pasa, no te preocupes estamos en la misma escuela y en el mismo salón, nos vemos luego BYE

 **Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos después, vean el siguiente cap, POR FAVOR, dejen reviews**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	5. Asuntos

**-HOLA lectores, nuevamente otra historia en el olvido, perdónenme si lo hago, es que simplemente me estoy atrasando y tengo solamente esta semana para actualizar ya que estoy de vacaciones y sin más comencemos no los quiero dejar en el suspenso**

 **Drake: ¡HOLA! LLEGUE**

 **-Hola Drake**

 **Drake: Hola**

 **-Bueno esto si lo diré, este cap trata creo que solamente en muchos cambios de lugar y eso**

 **Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **-Diclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z y algunos de Aikatsu! no me pertenecen, solo la trama y algunos que otros &  
personajes, y tal vez agregue otro anime a esta historia**

 **Perdonen los errores de ortografía**

 **Mundo alterno los personajes pueden tener cualquier personalidad**

 **Capitulo 5: Asuntos**

El tío de las chicas había dejado a Kaoru en la entrada del departamento, Kaoru les había dicho que si podían esperarla, ellos asintieron y Kaoru salió corriendo directo al apartamento en el que se encontraban los Hims, le pregunto a la recesionista en donde se encontraba su apartamento, tomo el ascensor y puso el piso 11 y entro a la única puerta que estaba delante suyo, raro, ya que en un departamento siempre en un piso debe de haber varias puertas, pero esta era puerta única aparte de la puerta de escaleras, toco el timbre escuchándose del otro lado

- _Adelante_ \- se escucho del otro lado por parte del mayor

Abrió la puerta y lo único que los chicos habían visto fue a tres hombres corpulentos y a una mujer los tres vestidos de negro

-Necesito que vengan conmigo, no es necesario resistirse- dijo la señora seriamente, era rubia, piel blanca, tenía unas gafas de sol negros, su traje negro y de unos 26 años

-Cla- Claro- dijeron un poco intimidados

-Bueno como ya estamos todos nos vamos- dijo Kaoru liderando a los tres señores

-Suéltanos ladrona- dijo Kojiro

-Sera mejor que cierres tu boca- amenazo un guardia personal de Kaoru

Kaoru solamente rio internamente y siguió su viaje, hasta que recibió un mensaje en su celular idol parando el paso haciendo que los guardias también lo hicieran

-¿Qué sucede Kaoru?- pregunto la mujer

-Miren

Comenzaron a leer y decía: Kaoru la directora nos necesita ahora mismo, me adelante junto con Makoto, Zero, Noah, Ichigo, Aoi y Ran, nos fuimos en las **Suzuki Hayabusa GSX-1300R, parece que Makoto también te está mandando un mensaje y bueno si ya recogiste a los tres las llaves del auto están con nuestros tíos que aun tienen la camioneta y dile a tus guardias que los lleven a la mansión luego los vemos haya por cierto ya les dije a nuestros tíos ellos se encargaran del resto**

 **De parte de: Mi pelirroja hermana**

 **Dejaron de leer hasta que nuevamente un mensaje llego de parte de: Mi rubio hermano que decía: Kaoru me adelante con Momoko y los demás que por ahora no quiero mencionar ya que estoy o estamos apurados, al parecer aunque no sea mi directora nos está llamando a todos, nos fuimos en el Suzuki Hayabusa GSX-1300R**

 **-Chicos llévenlos a la mansión tengo asuntos que hacer y me iré en el Dodge Tomahawk** para poder alcanzar a los otros, bueno nos vemos- dijo Kaoru sacando su celular original y apretó un botón en el que decía el nombre de la moto en vez de las otras motos que tenia

-Espera una ¡DODGE TOMAHAWK!- grito Kojiro sorprendido

-Así es

-¿Qué es eso Kojiro?- pregunto Miyako inocente

No respondió

-Al parecer no puede salir del asombro- comento Kaoru ya afuera encontrándose con su querida moto

-Robert, Deimon y Micaela- llamo- las llaves están en el lugar secreto los llevan a la mansión y para que no se aburran háganle un recorrido en la casa a los tres, pero que no vean cosas importantes

-Espera nuestro departamento no está cerrado- dijo Masaru

-Ya me encargue de eso

 _Mi pelirroja hermana_

 _Kaoru la directora nos necesita ahora mismo, me adelante junto con Makoto, Zero, Noah, Ichigo, Aoi y Ran, nos fuimos en las_ ** _Suzuki Hayabusa GSX-1300R, parece que Makoto también te está mandando un mensaje y bueno si ya recogiste a los tres las llaves del auto están con nuestros tíos que aun tienen la camioneta y dile a tus guardias que los lleven a la mansión luego los vemos haya por cierto ya les dije a nuestros tíos ellos se encargaran del resto_**

 _¡EN DONDE TE METISTE YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO Y NO TE VEMOS POR NINGUNA PARTE!_

 _Kaoru: Me atrase un poco, los tres van a nuestra mansión y bueno ya me dirijo para haya me iré en el_ ** _Dodge Tomahawk para poder alcanzarlos_**

 ** _Mi pelirroja hermana: Esta bien pero apúrate_**

 ** _Kaoru: Ya voy cálmate_**

 **-Por cierto ¿En donde están tus hermanos?**

 **-Mandándome mensajes ahora mismo**

 **-¿Estas conduciendo?**

 **-Si en motos**

 **-¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?**

 **-Experiencia**

 ** _Mi rubio hermano_**

 ** _Mi rubio hermano que decía: Kaoru me adelante con Momoko y los demás que por ahora no quiero mencionar ya que estoy o estamos apurados, al parecer aunque no sea mi directora nos está llamando a todos, nos fuimos en el Suzuki Hayabusa GSX-1300R_**

 _¡EN DONDE ESTAS!_

 _Kaoru: No te vuelvas como Momoko ya voy para haya_

 _Mi rubio hermano: Rápido que estamos a unas cuadras de llegar_

-Bueno me están apurando así que ¡ADIOS!- dijo Kaoru subiéndose a su moto

La moto Dodge **Tomahawk era una de las motos mas rápidas de todo el mundo, si eras un experto no necesitaras un casco y como la de Kaoru estaba modificada, la de ella era 100% seguro a menos de que no sepas usarla, arranco lo más rápido posible yendo a una increíble velocidad**

 **-Esa moto si es que es veloz- dijeron los tres en coro mirando las marcas de moto, el humo y la velocidad en la que se había ido perdiéndose rápidamente de vista**

 **-Bueno como nos confirmaron vamos a la mansión**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Mientras Kaoru salía corriendo hacia el departamento de los hermanos Hims, en la pantalla que estaba en la camioneta salió la imagen de la directo llamando la atención de todos

-Directora Orihime en ¿que la podemos ayudar?

-Chicos verán se que están descansando en este momento de las audiciones de las nuevas ídolos, pero los necesito ahora mismo en mi oficina

-Claro nos vemos haya directora

La directora colgó la llamando, luego de que la colgara no se hicieron esperar

-¡QUE MAL!- gritaron todos escurriéndose en los sillones

-Bueno luego le damos la noticia a Kaoru adelántense

-Claro

Hicieron lo mismo que Kaoru las ídolos sacaron su celular y idol y comenzaron a buscar motos o autos suyos, pero era mejor las motos, tocaron el mismo nombre de moto y solamente tenían que esperar unos segundos para que llegaran, por otra parte los chicos hicieron lo mismo con su celular lo cual era algo diferente al de las chicas lo único que cambiaba era su forma que era cuadrada y versión masculina

-¿Qué esperan?- preguntaron sus tíos mirándolos que no se movían de la parte trasera

-Las motos

-¿No tienes que buscarla?

-No

Al parecer tenían las ventanas abajo, por lo que lograron escuchar los pitidos que hacían las motos afirmando que ya estaban hay

-Bueno llegaron nos vemos

-La tecnología de ahora es complicada- comento Jorge el tío de Momoko, Kaoru y Makoto

-Si- concuerda la tía de Momoko, Kaoru y Makoto y la madre de Zero

Los 7 que ya estaban montados en su motos arrancaron al parecer algunos que no son tan extremos iban lento, los que iban lento eran: Ran, Aoi y Noah los demás iban con una velocidad asombrosa, pero si estaría Kaoru ella fuera la más rápida de todos y llegaría primero que todos

Momoko y Makoto estaban parejos mientras ponen en piloto automático sacando sus celulares originales y comenzaran a mandar mensajes: Mi hermana Azabache ( **Drake: ¿Porque todos tienen ese nombre en su conversación?)**

 _Mi pelinegra hermana_

 _Kaoru la directora nos necesita ahora mismo, me adelante junto con Makoto, Zero, Noah, Ichigo, Aoi y Ran, nos fuimos en las_ ** _Suzuki Hayabusa GSX-1300R, parece que Makoto también te está mandando un mensaje y bueno si ya recogiste a los tres las llaves del auto están con nuestros tíos que aun tienen la camioneta y dile a tus guardias que los lleven a la mansión luego los vemos haya por cierto ya les dije a nuestros tíos ellos se encargaran del resto_**

 **Espero unos segundos o minutos mirando su celular, pero no contestaba así que decidió presionarla para que respondiera**

 _Momoko: ¡EN DONDE TE METISTE YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO Y NO TE VEMOS POR NINGUNA PARTE!_

 _Mi pelinegra hermana: Me atrase un poco, los tres van a nuestra mansión y bueno ya me dirijo para haya me iré en el_ ** _Dodge Tomahawk para poder alcanzarlos_**

 ** _Momoko: Esta bien pero apúrate_**

 ** _Mi pelinegra hermana: Ya voy cálmate_**

 _ **POV MOMOKO**_

Kaoru sí que es despistada, pero nadie la culpa nadie sabía que la directora iba a llamar por lo que no tengo porque juzgarla, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor cuando le mande el mensaje a Kaoru en las flechitas decía que lo había leído, pero no me contesto que habrá pasado, tuve que mandarle otro mensaje para que por fin contestara y esta vez sí funciono, al parecer Kaoru me mando otro mensaje

 _Mi pelinegra hermana: Momoko ya llegue ¿En donde están ustedes? Y por cierto ya les dije a mis guardias que le dijeran a nuestros tíos que llevaran a los chicos a la mansión_

 _Momoko: ¡YA LLEGASTE! Y bueno ahora los vemos haya_

 _Mi pelinegra hermana: Si ya llegue, ¿Ustedes aun no han llegado?_

 _Momoko: No aun no hemos llegado_

 _Mi pelinegra hermana: ¿Por qué mientes mentirosa?_

 _Momoko: No…_

 _Mi pelinegra hermana: Antes de que digas algo mas mira hacia al frente_

Mire hacia delante encontrándome con todos que se estaban bajando de sus motos, para no levantar sospechas y que iba distraída hice lo mismo

-Gracias Kaoru- dije pasando al lado de Kaoru y caminar junto con ella

-De nada me debes una

-Chicas ¿no deberían estar en sus casa descansando?- pregunto un chico de pelo negro desordenado corto con un flequillo que cubre su ojo derecho. Él tiene los ojos de color dorado

-Oh Naoto- dijo Aoi- La directora nos llamo

-Ya veo

-¿Quién es Naoto?- pregunto Noah

-Al que vez aquí al frente- comento Kaoru señalando al chico que estaba delante de todos

-Sí, pero de que se ocupa

-Tienes que prestar atención más seguido- dije

\- En cortas palabras- comienza Ichigo- ex-jardinero de Starlight Academy

-¿Ok? Algo más

-Aun no término- dijo- ¿Puedo decirle eso?

-Claro ya no es necesario ocultarlo

-Aparte del ex-jardinero de Starlight Academy, es el vocalista y líder de la banda de rock indie More Than True y también actual profesor en Starlight y es el maestro de Rin Kurosawa y Madoka Amahane y otras amigas nuestras

-Pero que información- comento Noah

-¡TU PREGUNTASTE QUIEN ERA!- gritamos todos por la ignorancia de Noah

-Se nos hace tarde- comento Zero

Todos habíamos recordado la razón por la que estábamos hay comenzamos a correr hacia el interior del lugar

-¡NOS VEMOS NAOTO!- gritamos todos menos Noah

-Adiós- dijo con una gotita estilo anime

…..

…..

La camioneta era grande por lo cual podían caber muchas personas, Miyako, Masaru y Kojiro iban en los asientos del final, mientras los guardias iban en los del centro y los tíos en los de al frente, todos estaban en un silencio nadie quería hacer nada, por suerte cada uno tenía su celular en manos y por mala suerte no habían traído sus audífonos, suspirando de manera frustrada o al menos los mayores, los tíos al parecer al notar tanto silencio y estar algo incomodo con el decidieron comentar algo para que al menos se calmara el ambiente

-¿Qué canción quieren escuchar?- pregunto Sarah

-Lucky Strike- comentaron todos

-Bueno Lucky Strike será (N/A: La canción le pertenece a Maroon 5 y si la buscan pueden buscarla en español para que sepan que significa)

La comenzaron a escuchar y no se pudieron esperar los cantos, al parecer todos estaban cantando, pero al que más le gustaba esa canción era a Kojiro

 _You're such a motivator  
Got to get your way  
So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir  
You're such an instigator  
You wanna play the game_

 _Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her  
And I can't wait another minute  
I can't take the look she's giving  
Your body rockin'  
Keep me up all night  
One in a million  
My lucky strike_

Aquí comenzó a cantar fuertemente que el comienzo de la canción

 _Got me so high and then she dropped me  
But she got me, she got me, she got me (yeah)  
Took me inside and then she rocked me  
She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like  
Whooooa, oh, oh, oh  
My lucky strike  
Whooooa, oh, oh, oh  
My lucky strike  
Your body rockin'  
Keep me up all night  
One in a million  
My lucky strike_

En la parte en la que cantaban "Whooooa, Oh, oh, oh" todos se volvían locos incluyendo los guardias todos tienen una debilidad y comenzó a cantar nuevamente lento

 _Stuck in her elevator  
She takes me to the sky  
And I don't wanna go down, go down  
She said I'll feel you later  
Go ahead and fantasize  
She makes me want it right now, right now_

 _And I can't wait another minute  
I can't take the look she's giving  
Your body rockin'  
Keep me up all night  
One in a million  
My lucky strike_

Comenzo nuevamente a cantar fuerte

 _Got me so high and then she dropped me  
But she got me, she got me, she got me (yeah)  
Took me inside and then she rocked me  
She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like  
Whooooa, oh, oh, oh  
My lucky strike  
Whooooa, oh, oh, oh  
My lucky strike  
Your body rockin'  
Keep me up all night  
One in a million  
My lucky strike_

 _Hey, you're takin' all my pain away  
you're shakin' like an earthquake  
Hey; you're takin' all my pain away  
you're shakin' like an earthquake (x2) _

_Instrumental_

Y nuevamente seguía la canción fuertemente

 _Got me so high and then she dropped me  
But she got me, she got me, she got me (yeah)  
Took me inside and then she rocked me  
She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like  
Whooooa, oh, oh, oh  
My lucky strike  
Whooooa, oh, oh, oh  
My lucky strike  
Your body rockin'  
Keep me up all night  
One in a million, my lucky strike_

 _My lucky strike  
My lucky strike  
Your body rockin'  
Keep me up all night  
One in a million_

Aquí se acaba la canción la verdad sí que se habían divertido, la canción era pegadiza y al parecer a todos le gustaba y cuando se había acabado llegaron exactamente a la mansión

-Bueno ya llegamos

-Bueno lo demás nosotros nos encargamos- dijo la señora

-Chicos bájense y sígannos tendrán a uno, la rubia se va conmigo, el pelirrojo se va con Robert y el pelinegro se va con Deimon

-Pregunta ¿quién es quién?

-El es Deimon- dijo señalando a un peliblanco de ojos azules- y el es Robert- señala a un castaño de ojos dorado

-Ok

Cada uno se dividió con el que le correspondió

…..

…..

Kaoru había arrancado y los oficiales sabían que solamente una persona en esa ciudad tenía esa moto por lo que no se preocuparon ya era normal y el alcalde la dejo andar en sus motos con toda la velocidad que quería con tal de no causar accidentes, ella manejaba perfectamente sus motos, ella iba a una velocidad increíble y al parecer había cogido un atajo ganándoles a los demás quienes habían partido primero que ella, decidió mandarle un mensaje a su hermana, tratando de burlarse, pero sus mensajes los mandaría como si nada hubiera pasado

 _Mi pelirroja hermana_

 _Kaoru: Momoko ya llegue ¿En donde están ustedes? Y por cierto ya les dije a mis guardias que le dijeran a nuestros tíos que llevaran a los chicos a la mansión_

 _Mi pelirroja hermana: ¡YA LLEGASTE! Y bueno ahora los vemos haya_

 _Kaoru: Si ya llegue, ¿Ustedes aun no han llegado?_

 _Mi pelirroja hermana: No aun no hemos llegado_

 _Kaoru: ¿Por qué mientes mentirosa?_

 _Mi pelirroja hermana: No…_

 _Kaoru: Antes de que digas algo mas mira hacia al frente_

Kaoru miro como todos llegaban y miro a su hermana que se paraba rápidamente de la moto tratando de ocultar un sonrojo de vergüenza y luego paso todo lo demás, salieron corriendo en dirección a la oficina, pero cuando se estaban acercando caminaron como si nada, entraron a paso normal a la oficina encontrándose a la directora sentada como siempre la encontraban

-Asunto para el que nos llamo- pregunto Kaoru algo ¿Impaciente?

-Bueno quería felicitarles por su trabajo

-Pero aun no terminamos- dijo Noah

-Sí, pero tengo temas que hablar con cada uno

-Diga

-Con Momoko, Momoko hay ídolos que quieren tener una reunión contigo para poder que le hagas algunos favores

-Claro, porque no, pero depende de la marca, recuerda que yo hago dos marcas la mía y la de Kaoru aunque ella también usa otra, pero más las mías

-Bueno a Ichigo la diseñadora de "Angely Sugar" Asuka Amahane quiere que hagas una entrevista con su nieta Madoka Amahane

-No hay problema

-Ran, Aoi, Kaoru me pidieron que les dijera que si podían modelar sus marcas

-Modelar…- dijo Kaoru con un poco de repugnancia- No soy para modelar, pero bueno

-Y por ultimo ustedes chicos

-Diga

-Me pidieron que les preguntara si querían hacer un concierto

-¡ACEPTAMOS!

-Bueno eso es todo, se pueden retirar

Asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero como todos tenían asuntos que resolver o que se propusieron algo después del concierto comenzaron correr hacia su moto y marcharse

…..

…..

Entraron a la gran mansión la cual era más grande que la suya ( **Drake: ¿¡COMO, TIENEN MANSION!?** ) valla que esta mansión superaba a la suya, recorrieron con la mirada cada cosa que estaba en la casa sin perder detalle algunos papeleos, cartas, flores, regalos estaban por doquier

-¿Les gusta lo que ven?- pregunto la muchacha burlona

-Es más grande que la de nosotros

-Lo sé la familia Hims es una empresa grande, pero no supera a la de la familia Akiyama

-Valla

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieren visitar primero?, nos pidieron que pueden ir donde quieran, pero menos a los cuartos, sus cuartos son sagrados

-Bueno yo quiero ver todo lo que sea de la pelinegra

-Kaoru

-Si Kaoru

-Ven sígueme muchacho- dijo Deimon

-Yo también quiero saber todo de Momoko- dijo Masaru

-Por aquí- dijo Robert

-Yo quiero saber TODO- dijo Miyako

-Tú y yo tendremos mucho trabajo

…..

…..

Kaoru como su moto era la más rápida de todos logro llegar primero que sus hermanos de nuevo, va a su garaje la cual la puerta estaba pintada de verde manzana, abrió el garaje y se encontró con un montón de motos de todo tipo, A Kaoru le encantaba las motos, sus hermanos también tenían garajes por separado. Vio a sus hermanos llegar y guardar sus motos

-Bueno llegamos temprano ¿qué tal si nosotras hacemos el recorrido?

-Me suena bien, para que al menos ellos no cometan algún error

-Bueno comencemos con el recorrido

.

- **Buenoooo hasta aquí el cap espero que les haya gustado, como siempre les agradezco con sus reviews, les doy las gracias a Sheyla852, Ruka Jimotoraku, Yeny LOL, Ana23 muchas gracias dulzuras y bueno traje la continuación tenía otras ideas, pero creo que las dejare para el siguiente cap, ya que me están apurando acá para que apague la laptop**

 **-Y también respondiendo a la respuesta de Drake bueno como son hermanos se quieren tanto que tienen esos hermosos nombres, por cierto la aplicación en la que chateaban era Whatapp**

 **Drake: Machísimas gracias por aun estar siguiéndonos**

 **Kris: HOLA volví**

 **-Bueno me despido nos vemos en otra ocasión, esperen pacientes el siguiente cap que estoy por entrar nuevamente en la escuela, por ahora estoy de vacaciones**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	6. El partido y un accidente

**HOLIS, bienvenidos a mi nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten, no tengo muchas palabras que decir, ya que no quiero aburrirlos con mis palabras, bueno comenzaremos**

 **-Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **-Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen y algunos personajes de Aikatsu! tampoco**

 **Perdonen los errores de ortografía**

 **Mundo alterno los personajes pueden tener cualquier personalidad**

 **Capitulo 6: El partido y un accidente**

Los tres entraron a su enorme casa o mansión, por una puerta corrediza que estaba en el patio encontrándose a los otros seis que estaban dentro apenas subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso

-Creo que llegamos a tiempo- dijeron Kaoru y Makoto al mismo tiempo

-Oh señoritos llegaron rápido- dijo Micaela

-Simplemente diga nuestros nombres no nos diga "Señoritos"- dijo Makoto incomodo

-No se preocupen señoritos

-¡Les acabe de decir que no lo hicieran!

-Lo sentimos señorito

-Arg, son insoportables

-Lo sentimos…

-¡NO DIGAN OTRA PALABRA!- grito molesto

-Sera mejor que no digan algo o si no se molestara más de lo que ya esta- recomendó Momoko

-Creo que sobramos aquí- susurro Kojiro hacia su hermano mayor

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí comenzaremos con el recorrido- dijo Kaoru subiendo las escaleras

-Pregunta, ¿Para qué es el recorrido?- pregunto Miyako

-No tenemos idea, simplemente para que este feliz y hacerle un favor a una persona- comento Kaoru llegando al segundo piso sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido haya riba?- preguntaron todos

-Para que vean- dijo entrando a su cuarto

-Yo también voy a mi cuarto y ustedes esperen aquí- dijeron ambos hermanos

-¿Esperar?

-Si esperar- respondieron ya en el segundo piso

-¿Cómo llegan al segundo piso tan rápido?- preguntaron nuevamente sorprendidos

-Usando Magia

-Ahora compórtense- dijeron los guardias hacia los chicos

-Si…

Minutos después los tres adolecentes salieron de cuarto usando ropa casual, Momoko vestía con un vestido casual rosa de manga corta, el vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, un lazo rosado pastel casi llegando al blanco alrededor de su pequeña cintura, un licra negro ajustado que le llegaban unos centímetros debajo del vestido, sandalias de casa del mismo color que su vestido solamente que más puro y su típico cabello, pero esta vez estaba amarrado a una trenza para atrás

Kaoru tiene puesto una playera de tirantes, en toda la parte de los tirantes es de color negro y la playera es de color verde limón, unos shorts jeans que le llegaban hasta por encima de los muslos, unas sandalias iguales a las de Momoko solamente que son de color verde transparente y su cabello lo tenía como siempre despeinado y rebelde

Makoto tiene una campera azul claro casi llegando al celeste, en el cuello y en la manga los bordes eran de color azul oscuro, pantalones hogareños azules puro y unas tenias con borden horizontales blancos

-Listos comencemos con el recorrido

-El pelirrojo viene conmigo

-El pelinegro conmigo

-La rubia conmigo

-Bueno como ustedes no tienen nada que hacer, necesito que alisten esto para mas tarde- dijo Momoko entregándole a los guardias una lista con pocas cosas, pero cuando lo abrieron completamente estaba larga

-¿Tanto?

-Sí, para que se distraigan

-También necesito que hagan esto- dijeron Makoto y Kaoru entregándole unas hojitas al igual que Momoko

-¿Mas?

-Sí, pero cada uno hará una para que sea menos, de quien va a hacer que ustedes elijen

-Bueno comencemos con el recorrido

…..

…..

Miyako caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión siendo instruida y guiada por Makoto la cual le decía todo lo que ella quería saber

-¿A qué te dedicas?- pregunto

-Me dedico a lo mismo que mis hermanas, pero hago menos cosas, aunque debería hacer mas, pero en mi tiempo libre me gusta estar con ellas y ayudarlas en sus cosas

-Valla hermano eres

-¿Qué? Así soy yo

-La verdad te pareces mucho a mis hermanos, son casi iguales tienen casi las mismas características

-No creo que sea así simplemente debes de estar comparando las cosas

-Creo que si estoy comparando, pero la verdad si te pareces a ellos

-Ahora que lo pienso, tú eres una conocedora de cosas idol

-Si

-Bueno que sabes de mí

-Se que naciste en Septiembre 10 de 1999, tienes dos hermanas mayores que nacieron el mismo año, tienes una obsesión por el color azul

-No es una obsesión

-No interrumpas

-Ok

-Eres el más alto de tus hermanas, más veloz de la dos aunque Kaoru te pisa los talones, pero aun así sigues siendo el más rápido, en algunas cosas mentales te gana Momoko, en cosas físicas eres el mejor aunque Kaoru te pisa los talones y en todo lo que sea de maquinas y eso te gana Kaoru

-Eso fue doloroso

-¿Qué parte?

-En la que dijiste que Kaoru me estaba pasando o que me pisaba los talones

-Pero es la verdad, aprende a vivir con ello

-Que mala eres

-No lo soy

-Si lo eres

-Soy dulce como un caramelo

-Serias fácil de comer- dijo burlonamente haciendo la cara de esta forma XD

-¡OYE!

-Ven necesito que me sigas- dijo serio

-¿Y ese cambio repentino?

-No preguntes y ven conmigo

-Claro

…..

…..

Momoko y Masaru recorrieron toda parte de la casa, exceptuando algunos lugares que serian para último le explico todo

-Algo más que quieres saber- pregunto Momoko

-Que mas eres aparte de ser cantante, modelo, modelo de las revistas más populares y ser la chica más inteligente que haya conocido y la más inteligente de sus hermanos

-¿Nunca habías conocido a alguien con mi rango de inteligencia?

-Si a mi

-Digo de otras personas

-No a ninguna

-Creo que debe ser porque te juntas con mucho gente de un rango bajo y eso que eres millonario

-Eso ofende

-¿Qué parte?

-Todo

-Hay lo siento, no me di cuenta que los querías tanto

-Deberías mejor encargarte de ti

-Yo lo hago

-Arg no entiendo que te ven de especial a ti

-Me ven mucho, pero hombres como tú no lo notan

-Eres insoportable

-Y tú eres un tonto

-Sigamos no soportare hablar más contigo

- _Funciono-_ Pensó mientras reía internamente

-Entonces hablaras

-No que no soportabas hablar conmigo

-¿Estás haciendo esto apropósito?- pregunto sospechando algo

-¿Cómo te vino esa conclusión a la cabeza?- pensó un poco asustada, pero sabia como ocultarlo

-Solo digo ya que cuando habíamos llegado aquí no estabas actuando así con nadie y conmigo tampoco- dedujo

-Valla, interesante deducción, pero mi respuesta será un secreto no podre decir nada aunque me obligues

-Lo dirás si o si

-No me mandes aparte de eso, sígueme

-No lo hare

-¡QUE ME SIGAS!

-está bien pero no grites

-así esta mejor

…..

…..

Kaoru y Kojiro no se dirigían palabra, solamente de vez en cuando, simplemente mientras Kaoru normal mente le daba un recorrido

-Bueno alguna pregunta de todo lo que te he mostrado

-La verdad no, pero si tengo una pregunta

-De que trata

-Trata de nuestro enfrentamiento

-¿Enfrentamiento?

-Si nuestro enfrentamiento

-¿Qué clase de enfrentamiento?

-No te hagas la tonta

-No lo hago simplemente no me has especificado que clase de enfrentamiento

-De nuestro enfrentamiento, cuando estábamos en la cancha me dijiste que yo te había enfrentado y dijiste que tenias un enfrentamiento conmigo hoy

Kaoru se había quedado pensando mientras que los dos seguían caminando hasta que Kaoru se detuvo en un mini elevador (N/A: los que usan para entrar sorpresivamente en un escenario)

-Ven ponte al lado mío- dijo subiéndose al ascensor

-¿Me vas a hacer algo malo?

-¿Quién sabe?, solamente sube, hay una sorpresa arriba

-¿Arriba?- Kojiro miro hacia arriba, pero no veía nada ya que solamente estaba cerrado

-Si arriba, Sube de una vez- dijo jalándolo por el cuello de su camisa hacia posicionarlo al lado de el

Kojiro nervioso o asustado mirando a la pelinegra la cual iba tranquilamente mientras que se asusto mas al ver como el elevador o plataforma en forma circular iba subiendo y comenzó a calmarse, pero no duro mucho hasta que vio serpentinas y aplausos escucharse cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, cuando pudo ver mejor el lugar era un estadio estaba lleno de personas

-¿Qué es esto?

-Bienvenido a nuestro enfrentamiento

-¿Este es nuestro enfrentamiento?

-Así es

-¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!

-¿Verdad que si?

-¿En dónde estamos?

-En el patio de mi casa

-¿¡QUE!?

-¿Puedes dejar de sorprenderte?

-Es que no puedo

-Te emocionadas muy rápido

-No del todo, simplemente con cosas que realmente quiero y no tengo

-Oh ya veo

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

-¡VAMOS A COMENZAR!

-¿Es por eso que te vestiste así?

-No, siempre me visto así

-¿Qué me gano si te gano?

-Creo que un trofeo

-¿Y si tú me ganas?

-Tendrás que hacerme un favor junto a tus hermanos

-¿Contando a Miyako?

-Si

-Acepto

-Bueno que comience el partido- Kaoru izo una señal con la mano hacia el árbitro para dar inicio al partido

-¡EL PARTIDO COMIENZA!- grito el árbitro

El árbitro al anunciar el inicio del partido, los presentes incluyendo a las personas menos ricas- por decirlo así- estaban gritando, saltando y animando a los que estaban jugando, el estadio estaba dividido en dos, los que botaban por Kaoru y los que botaban por Kojiro no importaba si eras millonario o pobre para botar por uno de los dos, pero extrañamente los del pueblo y los hermanos de Kojiro botaban por él, ya que ellos no conocían a Kaoru y decían que una chica terminara derrotada por él, por otro lado los millonarios y las hermanas de Kaoru botaban por ella, ya que no conocían a Kojiro

Kaoru y Kojiro se pusieron en sus posiciones y sin que Kojiro supiera tenía a sus dos mejores amigos detrás de él en posiciones así como normalmente lo hacían, en el equipo de Kojiro estaban: Misaki (N/A: el chico que apareció en el cap 2 y el 3) y Mitch un chico de castaño aparrado a una coleta baja, ojos grises y piel bronceada, hermano mayor de Misaki y en el equipo de Kaoru sus viejas y confiables amigas estaban: Silver y Bunny

-¡QUE EL PARTIDO COMIENCE!- grito el árbitro subiendo la tención en el estadio- el partido terminara en 3 goles

El partido comenzó como cualquier otro y como Kojiro era un poquito más rápido que Kaoru logro quitarle el balón primero, Mitch seguía a Kojiro de cerca y Misaki se había quedado cuidando la portería

-¡Es eso lo que tienes!- grito Kojiro confiado, el cambiaba cuando hacia algún deporte

-No te confíes- dijo Kaoru quitándole el balón y corriendo en dirección contraria

-¡Oye!

Kojiro, Mitch y Bunny comenzaron a perseguir a Kaoru por si acaso le pasaba algo, pero vieron que nada le pasaría ya que tenía unas muy buenas tácticas y Kojiro estaba a centímetros de quitarle el balón hasta que se escucho un ¡GOL! De parte de los ricos y de las hermanas de Kaoru (N/A: cuando me refiero a ricos me refiero a los que están al lado de Kaoru y los hermanos de Kojiro también son ricos, pero me refiero a los que están del lado de Kaoru)

-¡GOOOLLLL!- gritaron hasta que el árbitro puso nuevamente la pelota en donde debería

Así transcurrió el partido de Kaoru y Kojiro la verdad iban empate, pero el siguiente gol definiría todo, el último gol paso en cámara lenta para Kaoru y las chicas, el último gol lo dio el equipo de Kojiro, rápidamente al dar el último gol el juego se dio por terminado, el equipo de Kaoru estaba petrificado nunca antes habían perdido un partido, pero la más afectada era Kaoru, su orgullo no le permitía perder y esta era su primera vez en un partido que perdía

-¡GANAMOS!- gritaron los tres chicos

-¡Felicidades!- dijeron Silver y Bunny aplaudiendo

-Aunque me duela admitirlo jugaste bien- dijo Kaoru acercándose con un trofeo con otros en la mano pero mas pequeños

-¿Por qué los otros trofeos?

-Para ti y tus amigos

-¡Gracias!

Kaoru les entrego los más pequeños a los amigos de Kojiro y los trofeos eran de oro, los cuales miraron su trofeo como niños pequeños al recibir un regalo en navidad y cuando le iba a dar el de Kojiro, algo extraño en Kaoru paso haciendo que caiga, pero sorpresivamente cayó sobre Kojiro haciendo que se dé un hermoso beso con Kojiro, aunque era un beso corto, pudieron sentir muchas sensaciones en tan solo unos segundos

Kaoru avergonzada, roja, molesta y sorprendida todas esas emociones combinadas y metidas en una sola persona, Kaoru con todas esas emociones le da el trofeo a Kojiro, se para rápidamente y se va corriendo preocupando a todos, los que estaban presentes corrieron detrás de Kaoru, incluyendo a sus hermanos y a sus amigas que eran las únicos que fueron corriendo detrás de ella

-¡KAORU ESPERA!- gritaron todos detrás

Kaoru dejo de correr, con algunas lagrimas cuando ellos se estaban acercando se limpio las lagrimas que extrañamente le habían comenzado a caer

-Kaoru ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntaron sus hermanos

-¿Qué sentiste?- preguntaron sus amigas

-Me siento…

…..

…..

En el estadio Kojiro estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar en unos segundos atrás, se llevo la mano a los labios y luego aparto su mano, recogió su trofeo, estaría perdido por días, solamente se olvidaría por minutos o horas de ese suceso con algunas conversaciones y actividades en su vida

-¡Kojiro hermano!, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntaron sus amigos

-Kojiro que hiciste- pregunto Masaru

-¿Hermano, que sientes, te encuentras bien?, vamos a casa, tenemos que recuperarte de este trauma o que se yo- dijo Miyako

-Vámonos

-Eso acabo de decir

-Bueno vámonos a casa

 **.**

 **Bueno eso es todo espero que enserio les haya gustado, yo hago esto con todo el corazón, no olviden dejar sus reviews y agregarme a favoritos para saber que día publicare el siguiente cap, nos vemos la próxima**

 **Sheyla852**

 **Ruka Jimotoraku**

 **Yeny LOL**

 **Ana23**

 **Les agradezco dulzuras por estar apoyándome y dejar sus bellos reviews, continúen así, ¡ABRAZOS!**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	7. Nota importante

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 **Holis, mis queridos lectores, lamento no actualizar en mucho tiempo, el día que iba a actualizar, se me daño mi laptop en donde tenía todos mis archivos, trate de recuperarlos, pero no pude, los proyectos que tenía se me perdieron así que por eso no actualizo**

 **Razones por la que no actualizo:**

 ***Estoy en la escuela**

 ***No tengo los archivos ni avances de las historias**

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, tratare de actualizar, espero y sean pacientes conmigo**


End file.
